La Mansión Stark
by Midgardian geek
Summary: Ha caido el otoño en NY. El insomnio y los terrores del más allá se han instalado en la Mansión Stark. Para hallar respuestas a tales misterios, Tony tendrá que pedir ayuda a cierto dios asgardiano de las mentiras y la magia.
1. I

Este relato participa en el Reto Especial Halloween Assamble 2.0 del foro La Torre Stark. El tema que me tocó desarrollar fue INSOMNIO.

 **Disclaimer obligatorio** : Todos los personajes mencionados y algunos lugares son propiedad de Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, yo sólo los uso con fines lúdicos y sin animo de lucro

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

─ Shhh, ¡Duerme querido, duerme! Todo está bien, ¡te lo prometo! Fue sólo una pesadilla… ─ y sintió una mano suave, gentil sobre su espalda, una mano fría, trémula, cadavérica. Una mano de dama, una de uñas largas, de anillos en cada dedo, de una pulsera de brillantes cuyo tintinear podía escuchar ─ nosotros siempre estaremos aquí cuidando de ti, ¡siempre!, ¡siempre! ─ y un beso de unos labios gélidos, como los parajes más extraviados de la muerte, se posó en su mejilla.

Gritando, con los ojos desorbitados se incorporó sumido en un caldo de sudor frío, con el castañear de dientes y carne. Jadeando aún, pasó una mano por el rostro para comprobar que al fin estaba despierto. Se abrazó a sí mismo sintiendo todos los poros de su piel erizados. Miró a todos lados buscando, despertando, preguntándose ─ ¿dónde…dónde estás? ─ pero en esa ocasión como en las otras, no habría ni un mísero sonido─ ¡DÓNDE ESTÁS! ─ como respuesta sólo obtuvo un indiferente silencio. Se quedó quieto, hecho un ovillo, mullido entre sus sabanas de algodón egipcio; sus edredones de damasco y brocado de seda; sus almohadas de plumas de ganso. Agazapado dentro de su dosel de gruesas cortinas de lino; de su cama victoriana que, aún con los años, se había rehusado renovar porque fue el gusto de la difunta gran señora de la casa. Acobardado entre las añejas paredes de ese exquisito gusto gótico: tapices borgoña, duela de nogal bruñida, tapetes, alfombras, poltronas, cómodas; todo de un gusto exquisito pero lóbrego; todo demasiado antiguo; ¡todo demasiado constreñido en historias, en vivencias! Muchas como los ojos que a cada tanto, en cada pared de su dormitorio, de la escalera, del despacho o la sala, le miraban desde sus retratos inertes, fantasmales.

Prisionero de esa elegantísima recamara de varios metros cuadrados, de repente vio a la muerte tomando de la mano a la soledad. Allí de pie, sobre la alfombra persa que algún saqueador británico le vendió a su tatarabuelo, sobre las duelas diariamente enceradas por las afanosas manos de la servidumbre. Con sorna miró a la soledad impregnada como fragancia, a borbotones, en cada lagrima de cristal de los candelabros colgantes; prendida de las antigüedades valoradas en miles de dólares; esparcida en cada rincón, arrastrándose desde su pieza al resto de su enorme mansión de la Quinta Avenida

Aterrado, cansado, al borde del llanto y de perder la razón: ─ _Señor Stark, ¿todo está bien? Son apenas las tres treinta de la mañana_ …

─ Viernes…─ con la voz apenas entendible al tener la nariz apachurrada contra la almohada ─ ¡cállate, por favor!

Y las luces que acababan de encenderse, al escuchar la alarmada voz de su amo, se apagaron al unísono, dejando la habitación de nuevo, en honda penumbra, como la mente del señor Stark, como su corazón vacío…

 **LA MANSIÓN STARK**

─ El clima no hace más que cambiar y ponerse loco, este año tenemos un otoño muy húmedo … ─ dijo un arrugado anciano al enorme hombretón rubio ojiazul, que se resguardaba de la lluvia bajo la caperuza de un desprolijo _hoddie_ de algodón y un paraguas negro.

─ ¿Usted cree?

─ La experiencia─ pasó la demacrada mano llena de motas marrón, por los cabellos plateados ─ el mundo ha cambiado demasiado… y me temo que empeorará antes de mejorar ─ sus ojos acuosos, enterrados dentro de unos parpados carnosos, lúgubres como ese día de finales de octubre, fue lo último que el rubio vio antes de que el anciano subiera al primer taxi que hizo la parada ─ adiós, ¡muchacho!

Despidió el saludo del desconocido octogenario con el mismo ondear de la mano. Luego, como todos allí, "el vikingo" avanzó en cuanto la luz roja apareció en el semáforo, perdiéndose, confundiéndose entre centenas de personas que desbordaban cada avenida, como cada día, como cada hora, en la ciudad de Nueva York; en el corazón de esta, la insigne y poderosa isla de Manhattan, donde uno puede pasar desapercibo si quiere. Así, el mismísimo hijo de Odin, aprovechaba el natural ensimismamiento de los citadinos de vidas estresadas para perderse en las ventajas del anonimato bajo el hoddie, las gafas y el paraguas negro que lo protegía de la lluvia intermitente en la cual dirigía sus pasos por calles mojadas repletas de comercios y establecimientos adornados con motivo de la inminente fiesta de Halloween. Por entre arboles desnudos adornados con luces naranjas, violetas; enfrente de cafeterías olorosas a pan de calabaza, té de canela y chocolate, iba pensando que tal vez podría calmar las inclemencias del tiempo con sus poderes, (pero no a esa hora, no el cenit de la gran ciudad). Levantó la mirada para ver el nombre de las calles, luego echó un vistazo al croquis dibujado en la hoja rasgada de un directorio telefónico que sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans, "ya estoy cerca", caviló, "tan sólo unas cuadras más".

Unos bloques, calles por cruzar, semáforos que esperar y al cabo de diez minutos: "¡hecho está!" Levantó la mirada para leer el nombre del elegante restaurante donde había sido citado, luego comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulso para disponerse a entrar.

Su atuendo desenfadado, libre de toda elegancia, despertó las suspicacias del personal de aquel exclusivo establecimiento, sin embargo, lo único que atinó a hacer el anfitrión antes de descubrir con quien hablaba fue preguntar si tenía reservación.

─ Alguien, un caballero me está esperando. Me ha llamado para decirme que está ahora mismo en la mesa nueve ─ se quitó las gafas negras y la caperuza del _hoddie_ ─ hace rato que está aquí…

El anfitrión y los camareros le miraron asombrados: ─ ¡Thor! ¡Eres tú! Disculpa, ¡no te habíamos reconocido! Adelante…─ dijo el alborotado anfitrión invitándole a seguirlo ─ pasa por favor ─ y le guío por el ostentoso y sofisticado salón comedor, a esa hora ocupado sólo por algunos grupos de refinados clientes, y uno que otro hombre de negocios.

El asgardiano aguzó la mirada, a seis metros lo descubrió: ─ ¡Allí esta! ─ indicó al anfitrión que asintió y lo condujo hasta una mesa cubículo para dos personas, situado en un muy discreto lugar junto al cancel traslucido del restaurante.

─ Señor, este caballero dice que usted lo está esperando ─ se dirigió el solemne empleado al cliente que a esa hora ya bebía su segundo whisky en las rocas.

─ ¡Desde luego! ─ sonriendo alzó la vista para mirarle desde sus pavorosas pupilas verdes ─ ¡muchas gracias!

El empleado asintió, luego se retiró con una reverencia y un atento "Para servirle". Thor le miró alejarse, luego volvió a mirar al impecable hombre pálido, elegantemente peinado y vestido, sentado a la mesa, a punto de sorber del vaso, sonriéndole con maliciosa avidez.

─ Toma asiento, Thor, dime, ¿quieres que te sirvan algo? ─ con un ademán de la mano mandó llamar al camarero.

─ Creo que así estará bien, Loki, no quiero tardarme aquí…─ sentándose en el sillón frente a su hermano, ese hombre mitad niño perverso, mitad hombre demente, que se hallaba ataviado con un regio traje italiano de seda negra, con los largos cabellos prolijamente cepillados hacia atrás de la nuca, que se entretenía en beber sendos tragos.

─ ¡Ya lo sé! Sólo quiero que te tomes una copa conmigo, o si quieres come algo, la comida aquí es exquisita, ¡te lo juro! Seguro no pruebas algo así desde que dejaste Asgard para venir a vivir a este…reino …─ el camarero llegó y el caballero de negro ordenó por el recién llegado, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo ─ tráigale una copa de este mismo whisky, o vino si él prefiere…

─ Vino estará bien…

─ Vino entonces, ¡su mejor cosecha! y …─ hizo una pausa para encender el cigarrillo en sus labios ─ traiga filete en vino tinto, ¡ya sabe, como yo lo ordeno siempre! También para él ─ lo señaló con el cigarrillo entre los dedos, mientras exhalaba una columna de humo ─ ¿quieres comer? ─ no le dio tiempo a responder ─ sí, quiere comer, ¡un corte que pese el doble para él, con guarnición!

─ Entendido, ¿cómo desean los filetes?

─ Sancochado el mío, ¿y el tuyo?

─ Bien cocido, por favor

─ ¿Eso es todo? Si es así me retiro por el momento, con su permiso…

─ ¡Gracias! ─ le miró alejarse mientras sacaba su _I-phone_ del bolsillo para mirar la hora. Sosteniendo el cigarrillo en los labios dijo─ aún es temprano, pero dime ─ tomando el cigarrillo entre los dedos para exhalar otra poluta de humo ─ ¿hace cuánto que regresaste a la "Ciudad del pecado"?

─ Apenas unos días …─ dijo Thor como evitando mirarlo a los ojos, como tratando de distinguir algo de entre las siluetas, a través de ese cancel de cristales beige que sólo dejaban ver sombras borrosas y una luz ambarina

─ Viniste por el asunto del que me hablaste, ¿no? Para lo que estoy aquí.

─ Créeme que no te hubiera contactado si no hubiese sido expresamente necesario…

─ ¡Oh! Ya estoy intrigado ─ otro trago a su vaso, le miró con suma atención, acentuando su pérfida sonrisa ─ ¡ya sabes cómo me gusta ser indispensable!

Thor le miró e hizo un mohín de amarga diversión: ─ ¡Por eso juegas con todos nosotros a tu antojo! Y nos engañas, ¡aún consigues engañarme! Cómo siempre…

─ ¡Oh, vamos, Thor! …Por cierto, ¡a mí también me dio gusto verte! Yo estoy bien, ¡gracias!

─ No cambies el tema, Loki, ¡fingir la propia muerte no es gracioso!

─ No para ti…

─ Además se ve que siempre te las arreglas muy bien estando solo…

─ Gracias, ¡ya sabes cómo adoro el lujo!

─ ¿Y cómo consigues toda la riqueza que hace falta?

─ ¡Cómo me da la gana! Mira, te cuento…

El dios del trueno iba a agregar algo más, pero prefirió quedarse callado escuchando las anécdotas macabras de su locuaz interlocutor hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el camarero que traía listas las ordenes. Filetes de res y el mejor vino que hallaron. Cuando el empleado se hubo retirado, Loki aspiró el aroma, tomó los correspondientes cubiertos y: ─ ¡Provecho, hermano! ─ apagó su cigarrillo contra el cenicero, y dio el primer bocado.

Thor sólo respondió con una mirada calma, escudriñándolo: Loki, ese su hermano, ¡el más loco y rebelde de todos los nueve reinos! Ese que había dicho odiarlo a morir; que lo había timado impunemente más de una vez; que había jurado su eterna revancha y bailar sobre su tumba, al mismo tiempo era, siempre había sido y seguía siendo ese chiquillo juguetón con el que había compartido casi toda su vida. Aquel que no podías creer que era capaz de devastar, asesinar a diestra y siniestra, a sangre fría, disfrutando de la pena que se escurría por entre sus largos dedos. "¡Cómo quisiera poder creer en ti, hermano! Cómo quisiera…" Con ese pensamiento constipado, comió el primer bocado.

─ Está bueno, ¿verdad? ─ Thor tan sólo asintió─ sí, por cosas así digo, "¡qué bueno que no destruí está ciudad!" ─ su rubio hermano no dijo nada, lo miró con ojos inquisitivos y movió la cabeza negativamente ─ bueno, gracias a ti y a tus amiguitos de mierda que me lo impidieron, ¿no? Les doy el crédito ─ y se rio antes de tomar otro bocado, hundir el cuchillo para cercenar en esa carne sancochada, aún roja por dentro. A Thor le pareció, cuando su hermano pincho el corte con el tenedor, que en cualquier momento iba a brotarle sangre fresca que luego se iba a escurrir por entre los labios de su hermano. La imagen le pareció escalofriante, pero Loki siempre había tenido la extraña preferencia de comerse la carne así.

─ Para ti todo es juego, ¿verdad? ─ tomó más bocados de res mientras Loki se encogía de hombros y sonreía con obviedad.

─ Hago honor a mi sobrenombre ─ bebió un sorbo del vino que colocaron en una copa─ ¿por cierto, me dirás ya porque querías hablar conmigo?

─ Como te comenté, tu ayuda, ahora y en esta ciudad, es necesaria… ─ Thor tomó un trago de su copa llena con vino tinto.

─ Aja…continua por favor ─ dejó su platillo en paz por unos minutos, para dedicarle toda su atención ─ pero sé más claro, porque aún no me has dicho quién necesita mi ayuda, o qué clase de ayuda, y sinceramente así yo no puedo trabaj…

─ Tony Stark ─ le interrumpió ─ Tony Stark necesita de ciertas habilidades que tú posees

Loki sonrió más ladino y travieso (si es que era posible), se acomodó perfectamente bien en su sillón, tomó un pedazo de filete con el tenedor, y antes de comerlo dijo: ─ ¡Guau! ¡Eso sí no me lo esperaba! Pero, siendo más concretos, ¿qué habilidades? ─ se llevó el bocado a los labios.

─ Tus habilidades extrasensoriales, Loki─ terminando de remoler, tomando otro sorbo de vino─ tu gran don para las artes ocultas…

─ ¿Clarividencia o qué?... Porque artes oscuras hay muchas…

─ Sé bien que eres capaz de contactar con el más allá.

─ Aaaah, ¡eso! Stark, ¡el gran hombre de ciencia! El genio de la tecnología…. ¿necesita un médium? ─ entre extrañado y fascinado.

─ Necesita un psíquico, ¡un necromante!... Es decir, algo de todo eso que mamá te enseñó.

El dios del engaño hizo coincidir la yema de sus dedos, y le miró aún expectante: ─ ¿Quién lo diría? Y bueno, asumo que tiene asuntos pendientes con ultratumba, dime, ¿quién se le murió?, ¿la novia?

─ Sus padres…Fueron asesinados hace muchos años, él apenas era un muchacho ─ Thor sacó dentro de su chaqueta de denim, una fotografía que con facilidad databa de más un cuarto de siglo atrás. Loki enarcó una ceja mientras observaba el fotograma sobre la mesa: Allí estaba un jovencísimo Tony vestido con camiseta y _jeans_ , a su lado una elegante pareja enfundada en ropa elegante, detrás de ellos una mansión enorme.

─ Howard y María Stark, asesinados a sangre fría por…

El pelinegro hizo una seña con el dedo índice para que su hermano guardara silencio. Aproximó la mano para tomar la fotografía entre sus dedos, cuando la hubo tocado, cuando hubo pasado sus dígitos sobre los rostros, pareció haber sido perturbado, tocado por una fuerza extraña e invisible. Sus ojos se dilataron y perdieron en la imagen de la familia Stark. Thor leyó la expresión pétrea de su hermano, parecía como si en ese momento sólo su cuerpo se hallara delante de él.

─ Bucky Barnes…. ─ dijo completamente serio, sin expresión, sin sobresalto ni sorpresa, usando el tono más grave de su voz. Volvió a mirar a su hermano a los ojos ─ Barnes, ese que todos llaman el Soldado del invierno… ─ indiferente le entregó la foto de vuelta, sosteniéndola con el índice y el medio, luego volvió a su filete.

─ ¿Apañaste la información de algún lugar? Có…cómo lo supiste, es algo que Stark no revela con facilidad y…

El hechicero le miró fijamente mientras terminaba de pasar el bocado: ─ ¡De verdad que no te entiendo, Thor! Vienes en busca de un psíquico y cuando lo hallas no crees en lo que este es capaz de hacer, ¡que incongruencia! Se te olvida con quien hablas ─ se limpió la boca con la servilleta de tela con ademanes elegantes, luego bebió otro sorbo de vino─ ¿crees que soy un charlatán midgardiano que se anuncia en los diarios? ¡No! Fui el brujo oscuro más poderoso de Asgard, ¿verdad?

─ Lo eras, sí. Y no pretendía dudar de tus habilidades sino de lo que dices…

─ Ser el dios de las mentiras pasa su factura… ─ meciendo la copa de vino

─ Mucho me temo…Pero dímelo ya, sin rodeos, ¿contamos con tu ayuda? ─ Loki frunció sus delgados labios, y fingió que en el vino estaban inscritos todos los insondables secretos de los reinos del Yggdrasil ─ no se me ocurrió nadie más, esa es la verdad. Stark…ha hecho cosas que discuto, pero… también es un amigo, un amigo que ha perdido mucho más de lo que ha ganado últimamente, y después de que su dama lo dejase, de la gran disputa con Rogers, de la invalides del coronel Rodhes y de que descubriera que Rogers sabía cómo murieron sus padres, él… ─ Thor hizo pausa al notar que el dios del engaño le miraba con atención, sí, pero colgando el labio inferior, haciendo un puchero burlón, así como chiquillo malcriado. El rubio no supo si enfadarse o echarse a reír ─ Loki, no seas grosero…

─ Lo siento, Thor, es que me estaba preguntando porque me importa la triste y patética vida de tu amigo el divo, ¿y adivina qué? ¡Llegué a la conclusión de que no me importa!… ─ terminó con los últimos bocados de filete.

─ Entonces, ¿te estás negando?

─ Mejor dime porque habría de aceptar…

─ Porque me estoy conteniendo, y no sé porque, para no patearte el trasero por haberme hecho creer de nuevo que estabas muerto, por haberme usado para urdir tu plan, ¡y por haber suplantado a mi padre! ─ bajó el tono cuando los demás comensales voltearon a mirarlo, Loki ahora lo veía con una expresión soberbia ─ no eres más que un pedazo de porquería, Loki, ¡y hace mucho tiempo debí de haberme asegurado que ya no le hicieras daño a nadie más! …

─ ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿Por qué no mejor regresamos ahora mismo a Asgard y ambos cumplimos con nuestro gran destino? ─ le sonrió perverso ─ no me culpes por el hecho de que sea tan fácil engañarte, ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan estúpido!

─ ¡Pequeño desgraciado, hijo de…!

─ ¡Eh, cuidado!, ¡y muchas gracias, Thor!, ¡yo también te quiero mucho! ─ agridulce y mordaz.

El dios del trueno negó con la cabeza: ─ Tú bien sabes que nadie en los nueve mundos te quiere más que yo, ¡es más! Creo que ahora soy el único ser en todo el universo que te quiere, pero eso no cambia que a tu paso sólo esparces sufrimiento y caos.

─ ¡Lo siento! ─ dijo con un gesto doliente, pasando saliva, con la misma sonrisa amarga de siempre ─ ¡es mi naturaleza! No puedo evitarlo ─ dejó la copa de vino, se bebió de golpe lo que quedaba del whisky, sacó su cartera de dentro del saco, extrajo un manojo de dólares en efectivo que iba dejar sobre la mesa con toda intención de levantarse y largarse, cuando…

─ …hazlo como favor a otro hijo que perdió a su madre…

Loki se petrificó.

─ A mi…─ sin voltear a mirarle, volvió a pasar saliva, intentando disimular que sus pupilas estaban cada vez más brillantes ─ ¿a mí qué mierda me importa el sufrimiento de otro huérfano? Muchas madres mueren… ¡cada… maldito…día!

─ Pero sus hijos no pueden hablar con ellas, ¡donde sea que se encuentren!... Y dime Loki, ¿cómo está mamá? ¿Está ahora ella feliz donde mora? ─ los ojos azules cargados de añoranza y dolor.

Esos cuestionamientos fueron suficientes para que el antes asgardiano casi se quebrara, pero haciendo acopio de todo su carácter, no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, sólo cerró los ojos, apretó los puños, y dijo ─ hace mucho que no soy capaz de verla, pero sé que ella… ella ha trascendido ─ alzó la mirada ─ alcanzó la perfección, ¡ahora debe ser muy feliz!

Al escuchar aquello, Thor también bajó la guardia por completo, con las lágrimas amenazando con brotar, asintió con una agridulce sonrisa en los labios, entrecerró los ojos: ─ Me alegra escucharlo… ¡gracias, hermano!...

-ooOOoo-

Al salir del restaurante se hallaron con un atardecer resplandeciente. La lluvia había cesado durante la hora que pasaron dentro, así que Thor no tuvo que volver a usar su paraguas, pero Loki prefirió sus gafas oscuras mientras echaban a andar sobre las banquetas concurridas, sobre la hojarasca seca desprendida de decenas de árboles plantados afuera de oficinas, edificios de apartamentos y casas antiguas. A medida que iban avanzando, a medida que el sol sucumbía en el horizonte frente a sus ojos claros, las construcciones se iban tornando más y más elegantes, sí, pero lúgubres, ancianas, ostentosas en un modo que recreaban una época ya demasiado lejana, de más de cien años atrás. Calabazas esculpidas, anaranjadas, verdes, enormes o pequeñas; esqueletos de goma, cartón o cerámica; brujas, diablos y otros seres oscuros, adornaban la mayoría de las entradas, de los pórticos y jardines amarillentos. En un momento, Thor se volvió a echar la caperuza del hoddie sobre la cabeza, y Loki se colocó las gafas sobre la coronilla, pues la tarde moría sin cesar sobre las tejas de aquellos techos victorianos, las terrazas espolvoreadas con hojas secas; las balaustradas de piedra grisácea y maderas preciosas; las escalinatas, las veredas, las rejas y tapias detrás de las cuales se refugiaban árboles cadavéricos, desnudados por los vientos otoñales.

Después de un rato, Loki se anudó la bufanda jaspeada alrededor del cuello, y levantó las solapas del abrigo.

─ No me digas que logras sentir frío…

─ ¿Y tú? ─ a la pregunta y al resto de la charla las acompañaba el crujir de muchas hojas secas bajo sus pies─

─ No…

─ Entonces, ¿por qué te pusiste la caperuza?

─ Para que no me reconozcan fácilmente ─ sonrío sacando sus propias gafas de la chaquete, luego se las colocó para esconderse los ojos.

─ No, ¡en serio! ─ hizo rodar la mirada ante la risa divertida de Thor, recordando que incluso en Midgard, su hermano continuaba siendo una celebridad, como lo era en Asgard mismo.

─ ¿Y tú por qué llevas abrigo?

─ Porque en esta época es lo normal, no me gusta llamar la atención innecesariamente. El anonimato es algo que sigo considerando necesario.

─ ¿Y por eso subiste hasta la cima de la Torre Stark, para declararle la guerra a este mundo?

─ Sí, por eso utilicé a tu tonto amigo, el doctor Selving, para que se hiciera cargo de las investigaciones y del experimento, y de Barton para hacer el trabajo sucio…necesitaba rostros

─ Como tu travesura en Alemania, supongo

─ Eso sí fue adrede, para que veas ─ sus ojos destellaron su abisal malicia, tan habitual en él desde hace unos años atrás.

Thor suspiró. Por momentos olvidaba que ese hermano suyo, jamás volvería a ser aquel joven taciturno con el que creció en la Corte de su padre. Aun así, mirándolo de soslayo, sabía que, (como había dicho minutos antes) no podía dejar de quererlo como tal. Loki pareció sentir la mirada a través de las micas negras de las gafas, así que habló sólo para romper ese momento: ─ ¿Y…qué hay de mi cuñada?, ¿qué hay de tu científica? ─ Thor tan sólo pasó saliva y miró al frente ─ ¡oh, ya veo! ¡No más cuñada! Oye, ¡pero qué bueno que ese era un amor verdadero por el que estabas incluso dispuesto a renunciar al trono de Asgard, eh!

─ Loki, ¡basta! ─ negándose aún a mirarlo, y dando gracias de jamás haberle dicho, a quien estaba protegiendo la reina Frigga al momento de ser asesinada.

─ ¡Está bien, está bien! Sólo estoy bromeando ─ y sin reparos de ninguna clase, asumió la apariencia trigueña, delgada y menuda de Jane Foster ─ tal vez el ánimo te mejore si me veo así …

─ ¡No es gracioso! Y ya sabes que no me gusta ese juego tuyo, ¡además alguien podría verte!

─ Pero si no hay nadie ─ se volvió a mirar la calle vacía en ambos lados de la acera (donde sólo algunos autos transitaban) ─ para ser Manhattan esto tiene más soledad de la que me gustaría… ¿hasta dónde iremos?

─ Ya no falta mucho, queda a unas cuadras tan sólo, por eso decidí que era buena idea caminar, no estaba muy lejos del restaurante.

Loki miró la nomenclatura de la calle, los números de las residencias: ─ Bueno, al menos, porque caminar con estás botas es difícil ─ seguía andando sobre los tacones altos de la doctora Foster

─ ¡Entonces vuelve a ser tú y deja de molestar! Para variar.

─ ¡Qué delicado! Está bien, ¡está bien! ─ el hombre de negro, elegante y espigado reapareció sin más ─ no sabía que te ponías tan sensible.

─ Habla el experto en relaciones de pareja…

─ Si te importa que sea soltero, ¿por qué no me presentas a alguna de tus amigas? Esa que llaman la Bruja escarlata no está nada mal…

─ ¡Pobre Wanda, jamás le haría eso!…

Loki se fingió ofendido, sonrió burlón y movió negativamente la cabeza: ─ Al menos dejaste atrás la expresión de sepelio… ─ levantó la mirada por puro auto reflejo, vio surcar el cielo, a pocos metros de ellos y de las copas de los árboles, una lechuza negra de gran tamaño, frunció el ceño ante tan particular avistamiento en la ciudad, se preguntó si se la había imaginado o si tal vez, esa alada criatura de la noche pertenecía a la fauna del Central park. ─ ¿Viste eso, Thor?

─ ¿Ver qué?

─ La lechuza que acaba de sobrevolarnos… ─ con el dedo índice indicaba la dirección, pero ante la mirada extrañadísima del rubio asgardiano, el semidiós prefirió dejar de insistir.

No hablaron mucho más durante espacio de unos minutos, al cabo de media cuadra, Thor alargó el índice para señalar el enorme caserón que se levantaba al otro lado de la calle: ─ Allí está, el 890 de la Quinta Avenida.

Loki entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor. Por entre las largas pestañas vio un edificio beige de tres plantas sobre suelo, cuyo perímetro se extendía de esquina a esquina, rodeado por una reja oscura, y una balaustrada sostenida en pilares gruesos por donde asomaba un jardín oxidado por efecto del avanzado otoño. Frente a la fachada posterior de la famosa mansión victoriana, arboles caducifolios tachonaban la acera, invadiendo el paso de los transeúntes con hojas crujientes.

─ Vamos ─ dijo el asgardiano antes de comenzar a cruzar la calle.

Loki no apartó los ojos de aquella elegante construcción de ventanales angostos y balcones de piedra, cuya vista protagonizaba una asta en la que ondeaba una bandera de barras y estrellas.

Cercanos a la reja, Thor se aproximó a avisar al vigilante en turno, al tiempo que el pelinegro semidiós se entretenía observando todo a su alrededor. Con su agudo sentido del olfato percibió el aroma de la naturaleza bucólica, en ese precioso pulmón de la ciudad que era el Central Park, avecinado apenas a unos metros de la mansión. Cerró los parpados un momento, y viró unos metros sobre sus pies, al abrirlos, observó de nuevo esa enorme lechuza negra, apostada sobre el tejado más alto de una residencia en la contra esquina. Loki enfocó la vista, se sentía extrañamente vigilado.

Pero no eran sólo los ojos redondos del ave infausta lo que sentía sobre sí, sino los que le miraban a través de las cámaras de seguridad, en el interior de la casona.

─ Tony, ya están aquí… Es Thor y…su "hermanita" psicópata ─ movió negativamente la cabeza, rascándose la barbilla ─ ¿estás seguro de que fue buena idea hacer venir a ese demente?

─ Te va a sonar a una gran estupidez, Rhodie, ¡pero en estos momentos vería al diablo en persona si eso hiciera falta! ─ y lo dijo con un gesto que denotaba una tribulación contenida por cada una de todas esas noches sin dormir, esas noches de decenas de ojos y sombras.

El coronel miró a su demacrado amigo con consternación. Sin querer ahogó un suspiro intentando sonreír: ─ Bueno, cuando te sientas demasiado mal, piensa en mí, aquí, postrado en esta silla de ruedas...

El millonario rio ante la burla amarga de su amigo, aunque sus ojos marrones apenas si conseguían brillar, hundidos en las profundas ojeras que circundaban sus ojos desde que el insomnio había decidido instalarse en la mansión entera.

─ ¡No para siempre, Rhodie! No siempre estarás así, lo sé ─ el militar sonrió, se encogió de hombros y asintió de buena gana, mientas que el genio de las armaduras se aproximaba a él para empujar su silla hasta la salida de la habitación.

Afuera, los hermanos asgardianos atravesaban la puerta principal, ahora caminaban por un sendero de adoquines custodiado por robles y sauces tristes, de cuyas ramas pendían algunos cadáveres y esqueletos falsos hasta el pórtico de la casa, como parte de la decoración a la que se agregaba una valla de calabazas enormes, anaranjadas. La entrada principal estaba precedida por unas escalinatas de piedra pulida, una señorial puerta de madera caoba adornada con una corona otoñal, rematada en un alto dintel adornado con la escultura neoclásica de Minerva, diosa romana. Junto al pórtico, recargado sobre los escalones, descansaba un espectral espantapájaros de pelada osamenta humana en cuyos brazos de paja sostenía una gran calabaza esculpida.

Antes de que ambos semidioses terminaran de subir la escalinata, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un mayordomo joven y a una ama de llaves de muy avanzada edad, (de piel parda, pequeña, casi enjuta) que los recibió con suma amabilidad, los invitó a pasar y les pidió el abrigo, el paraguas, la chaqueta de la que Thor no se quiso deshacer.

─ ¡Thor! ¡Bienvenido! ─ exclamó Natasha Romanoff quien en esos momentos se acercaba hasta el dios del trueno, taconeando sobre sus estiletes de nueve centímetros. A dos del enorme rubio, le saludó con un afectuoso beso en la mejilla ─ Tony bajará en un momento.

─ Nada de eso, ¡aquí estamos ya! ─ ambos se volvieron a mirar al millonario, que bajaba junto al coronel Rhodes por una rampa eléctrica que había sido instalada expresamente para palear la invalidez del militar ─ Thor… ─ tan sólo dijo el magnate, inmediatamente después de haber dejado a su amigo en piso firme, echando a andar hasta el rubio, al que dio un abrazo y dijo en voz queda ─ gracias por esto…

─ No es nada, para eso somos amigos… ─ miró tras de su hombro ─ él está aquí ─ Loki se había entretenido unos minutos entregando su abrigo y su bufanda, quedándose atrás, mas luego unos pasos de costosos zapatos negros de piel resonaron desde el vestíbulo través del frío piso de mármol pulido. Todos los allí presentes se volvieron a mirarlo: su silueta esbelta y luenga recortada contra la luz de la puerta que el mayordomo estaba por cerrar.

 _¡Chrash!_ El sonido seco cerrándose y las campanadas del reloj de péndulo que marcaban las siete de la tarde

─ ¡Stark! Heme aquí, ¡he respondido a tu llamado! ─ se aproximaba imponente y tenebroso, con una risa de autosuficiencia y malsana satisfacción. Bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Natasha, el coronel y el mismo magnate. ─ pero cuanto, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verlos!

─ No tengo el recuerdo exacto de cuanto, pero me alegra que no haya sido poco…tú sabes, cuando uno está ocupado evita pensar en cosas desagradables ─ contestó Stark sin dejar de sonreír.

─ ¡Oh! ¿Así que tu mente está libre de pesares, señor Stark? Entonces, ¿por qué me has llamado? Dime, Tony, ¿de qué has charlado con la fría madrugada durante todas tus horas de insomnio? ─ un especialmente sonrisa dentuda y macabra se le dibujo en el bello rostro pálido, una expresión que calaba hasta los huesos.

─ Loki…. ─ el tono grave de su hermano quien lo exhortaba a desistir de su oscuro juego.

─ Ya, parece que Thor te informó cual es parte de mi problema ─ a lo que el dios del trueno negó con una mueca de extrañeza…

─ Thor no me dijo que no consigues dormir por las noches… ─ caminando lentamente, rodeándolo, seguido de cerca por las miradas agudas de Natasha y el coronel.

─ No, ¡vaya, es cierto! Ahora recuerdo que no lo mencioné, sino que estás ojeras no pueden ser de otra cosa…

─ Enfermo no estás ─ interrumpió el dios del engaño ─ pero pudieran ser ocasionadas por diferentes dolencias, sin embargo, está casa habla, Stark, ¡está casa está hablando ahora mismo!….

Tony le miró levantando una ceja, disimulando el miedo inevitable que le producían esas oscuras palabras. Tragó saliva fingiendo una mueca de incredulidad

─ Acerca del tiempo que ha pasado, han sido, ¿qué?… ¡cuatro años! Vaya… ¡cómo vuela el tiempo! ─ metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón mientras echaba un vistazo al gran vestíbulo donde se hallaban: extrema sofisticación, refinamiento no escatimado en precio, opulencia y arte, ¡mucha! En cada pared y superficie se hallaba una obra plástica, (le llamó la atención una en particular, no porque fuera más bella o mejor ejecutada que las demás, sino porque poseía una energía bizarra. Era esta un daguerrotipo decimonónico de la mansión cuando estaba en obra negra, es decir, sin ventanas, ni puertas, ni puntura, rodeada de obreros) las cuales estaban alternadas por composiciones e instalaciones hallowenezcas (como esqueletos y osamentas, artilugios falsos de hechicería, candelabros y velas negras) pero, sobre todo, hubo algo que percibió, que logró borrarle la sonrisa. Arriba, escaleras muy arriba, casi en el punto más alto de la espiral que estas formaban, él perdió su mirada absorta como la de un gato al acecho de una presa. Luego de unos minutos de seriedad, así mismo, como un gato relamiéndose los bigotes, sonrió perturbadoramente ante la mirada extrañada de todos los demás, quienes tan sólo se vieron entre sí.

─ Ehhh… ─ se apuró Thor a decir como para romper el hielo ─ pues, Loki ha aceptado ayudar con tu problema Tony, ¿por qué no le cuentas?

─ Pero claro, claro que sí, ¡faltaba más! ─ sarcástico, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír ante la incómoda situación ─ pasen por favor, por aquí ─ y señaló el camino a la sala de estar: una exquisitez gótica revestida en blancos, dorados y borgoña

─ Loki… ¡Loki!

Natasha hizo rodar los ojos verdes, Rhodes negó con la cabeza antes de accionar el sistema automático de su silla de ruedas seguido de la bella rusa que comentó entre dientes sobre los inconvenientes de hacer traer un lunático a casa. Thor entonces puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

─ ¡Loki! Vamos ya, nos llaman ─ dijo mientras sostenía del brazo al pelinegro quien le miró fijo, asintió con una sonrisa sutil y le siguió de cerca

─ ¿No se te hace que aquí hace demasiado frío? ─ la única respuesta que brotó de sus labios delgados.

El pelinegro se fue y el dios del trueno le miró confundido, no porque una mansión tan suntuosa no tuviese una calefacción eficaz, ni porque, efectivamente, sintiera un ambiente mucho muy fresco, sino porque su hermano nunca había sido capaz de incomodarse con temperatura baja alguna.

Las voces viniendo de la pieza continua le recordaron a Thor que se había quedado en su sitio, pero tenía que seguir avanzando hasta donde ahora se hallaban sus colegas, la sala de divanes blancos de dónde provenía la charla que Stark había tenido que empezar a entablar con Loki. Ambas inconfundibles voces masculinas era el sonido dominante de las estancias principales de la casa, que rebotaban en las paredes y subían, invisibles a través de todo lo alto de la cúpula que albergaba las escaleras. Sin embargo, había otras, silenciosas para los oídos que no pueden escuchar con atención a través de los hilos donde se tergiversan las realidades, porque las leyes de la vida y la muerte no lo permiten. Sin embargo, toda ley es susceptible de violarse, y si por un momento, todos los demás presentes en la casa, ─no sólo el dios brujo─ hubiesen podido transgredirla, hubiesen escuchado… susurros…

─ _Él nos ha visto…_

Susurros macilentos y resquebrajados.

 **Continuará ...**

* * *

Hola a todos (as) los que me leen!

Antes que nada decir que por primera vez en un reto del foro La torre Stark, así que traté de cumplir con los requisitos de extensión pero este proyecto se me está saliendo de las manos XD. Aquí está el primer episodio, en unos días postearé el segundo.

Y qué hay de la idea? Bueno, realmente me surgió desde hace tiempo, yo quería escribir algo acerca del Loki místico, aquel que domina las artes ocultas (que desgraciadamente no se nos muestra en las películas, pero sí en los comics), entonces, el Loki que hayan aquí es una mezcla del movieverse y del comic (en cuanto a los poderes que tiene). Luego pensé en el momento y el lugar. Está época otoñal (que es mi favorita de todo el año, debo decir) fue la ideal, y el lugar? Bueno! Decidí escoger como escenario Manhattan, y concretamente La mansión Stark (conocida así en el mundo de los comics, y también por su otro nombre La mansión de los vengadores). En este fic no es la mansión de los vengadores, propiamente, sino sólo es la residencia oficial de los padres de Tony, quien se la heredaron. Así que junte estos temas, más la trágica muerte de los señores Stark que vimos en Civil War, y vuola! Aquí lo tienen.

Antes de despedirme (por el momento), me gustaría comentar otros detalles:

\- La mansión Stark está inspirada en la Mansión Frick (según el mismo Stan Lee). Una casona real ubicada, precisamente, en el 890 de la Quinta Avenida, en Manhattan, Nueva York, que en realidad es un museo retacado de arte, que está abierto al publico, incluso. Y la pic que pongo como avi del fic, es precisamente, una foto de tal mansión (obviamente en la descripción yo le puse de "mi cosecha" XD.

\- La ama de llaves Consuelo Sanchez, es un personaje canon que aparece en algunos comics.

\- El Loki que describo es uno demasiado "aclimatado" a Midgard, pero es que yo siempre he jugado con la teoría de que Loki ha pasado o pasa más tiempo en el reino mortal de lo que se sabe o se supone (lo infiero por su forma de vestir, de actuar, etc).

-La indumentaria que describo en Thor y Loki está basada en los avistamientos del set de Thor Ragnarok desde Brisbane Australia, así como tal (igual el detalle del i phone de Loki)

-Me tomé una licencia para que el encuentro en los Odinson fuera plausible, aquí se supone que Thor sabe lo de la suplantación de Odin, y ...bueno, uds me disculparán xD...se supone que Odin está rescatado y tal. (Y este relato toma lugar después de la peli Civil War, como podrán darse cuenta)

Creo que por el momento es todo, los espero más adelante para otro capitulo (de hecho tengo mucho más escrito, pero para no saturar la regla del número de palabras tal vez lo ponga como un relato aparte)

Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer este fic! =)


	2. II

.

II

─ ¿Y por qué simplemente no te mudas a la Torre Stark, o a alguna de tus muchas propiedades? ─ cuestionó el oscuro caballero mientras recibía la taza de té de parte de una doncella del servicio, daba las gracias y se negaba a recibir más azúcar.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Mudarme! ¿Pero como no lo pensé antes? ¡Guau, un plan maestro, en verdad! Es que, ¡no se me habría ocurrido! ─ exclamó sarcástico el genio millonario ante la sonrisa de Loki quien le miraba fijo mientras daba vuelta a la taza de té con una cucharilla ─pasa, que esta maldita situación me persigue a donde quiera que yo vaya…

─ ¿A dónde sea?

─ A cualquier maldito y jodido lugar…

Loki levantó la ceja izquierda: ─ Tienes un caso agudo, entonces…

─ ¿Hay algo nuevo que puedas decirnos, Loki? ─ preguntó severa la agente Romanoff ─ después de todo aquí nadie quiere perder el tiempo con simples charlas.

Las miradas de Thor, el coronel y el millonario también convergieron en él, quien dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa de centro, (donde unos grimorios de utilería junto a un bombo de plata y cristal que guardaba una falsa calavera, la adornaban) luego sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que tenía en el saco el cual encendió en sus labios. Después de la primera bocanada, habló: ─ La cosa es que, ni tú, ni tus sirvientes, ni tus amigos ─ señaló con la mirada a los Vengadores ─ ni yo…somos los únicos presentes en esta casota. En cuanto crucé el umbral de tu puerta los escuché… ─ sacudió su cigarrillo en el cenicero frente a él, sin alzar la mirada, afirmó ─ ahora mismo hay dos…tal vez tres cuchicheando en lo alto de la escalera ─ Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, como si les hablara en otro idioma ─ … ¿tienes un ático? ─ el millonario asintió, mirándolo como se mira el bicho más raro de los nueve mundos ─ tal vez se alojen allí de día, pero cuando el sol se oculta ─ volteó a mirar a la constreñida ventana ─ empieza el "show" …

─ ¡Cuentos para niños! ─ expresó Romanoff ─ casas embrujadas, espíritus en el ático, ¿no pudiste haber sido un poco más original?

Todos volvieron a mirar al dios del engaño, quien sonriendo: ─ No, desafortunadamente dejé mi creatividad en otro traje ─ en esos momentos se levantó, echó a andar lentamente a espaldas de los demás ─ yo sé que es algo muy difícil de asimilar porque en realidad muy pocos seres tienen las facultades para percibirlo o verlo, pero… casi siempre estamos rodeados de presencias. El escepticismo es comprensible, lo sé porque yo mismo he sido un hombre de ciencia ─ proyectó su mirada en Tony ─ pero …las ciencias que explican estos aconteceres tan sólo están ocultas a los ojos de casi todos, pero igual están allí. Las realidades…a veces las realidades se…tergiversan, ¡convergen en una sola! ─ se colocó el cigarrillo en los labios, y mostró sus diez dedos abiertos ─ eterna y permanente separadas, delimitadas por una muralla de tiempo y espacio que ningún reloj podría soñar, nunca podemos ver que esconden, casi jamás se puede experimentar que existen hasta que …fluctúan entre sí por una intensa energía ─ entrelazó los dedos al mismo tiempo

─ ¿Qué clase de energía? ─ preguntó el coronel

─ Energía emocional emitida por una intensa felicidad, un intenso dolor… casi siempre lo segundo. Por ello los lugares que han sido testigos de grandes tragedias quedan perturbados para siempre: calabozos, campos de batalla, caminos peligrosos, viejos castillos y …casas viejas, como esta ─ al decir eso último se volvió a mirar al hombre de hierro.

Tony tan sólo se recargó todo lo que podía en su poltrona, como decidiéndose a decir lo que escuchaba en sus noches, o conservar su secreto. Loki entonces volvió a donde el cenicero y dejó allí el cigarrillo, luego caminó hasta donde estaba el Señor de la casa.

─ Has vuelto a ver a tus padres en esta casa, ¿verdad? ─ levantó la mirada para posarla en el cuadro al óleo exhibido sobre la chimenea: los señores Stark al inicio de su matrimonio: muy jóvenes, muy mozos. Howard sentado en un sillón con la pierna cruzada, María de pie junto a él, tomándolo de la mano. Tony no supo que contestar, pero tampoco hizo falta, pues Loki desistió de la pregunta para encaminarse hasta la chimenea. Allí, por encima de los candiles negros, telarañas y arañas artificiales que le adornaban, y al no ser lo suficientemente alto para poner una mano sobre la faz de María Stark, levitó unos centímetros. Al sentir el contacto rugoso del óleo, sus ojos de nuevo se dilataron y perdieron en un punto indefinido.

─ Yo iba a decir que…

Pero Loki lo hizo callar con una seña de su índice sobre sus labios. Sus ojos adquirieron una mirada surrealista, velada; sus pupilas se tiñeron de una nata opaca, blancuzca: ─ Ella te ha visitado de noche….ella te susurra al filo de la madrugada, te conforta…a su modo ─ ladeó la cabeza y continuó hablando ante la mirada expectante y casi atónita de los presentes (menos de Thor, quien ya había visto a su hermano hacer este tipo de cosas muchas veces) ─ ella viaja a través de todos los tiempos y las horrorosas distancias que separan a los muertos de los vivos, ella…oh, ¡ha regresado! Ha regresado para hablar ─ sin dejar de levitar, ni de tocar el rostro de María, pero con los ojos opacos, perdidos como si estuviera ciego. Tony comenzó a ponerse de pie lentamente, empezando a asustarse ─ anoche estuvo aquí… ─ colocó la mano sobre la frente de Howard ─ y tu padre, él también te ha rondado, pero tú no lo escuchas…tienes un asunto pendiente aparte con él. Él…no descansa, no halla el sosiego porque tiene muchas cosas que decirte, pero tú no quisiste ni quieres hablar con él. El día en que murió, ni siquiera te despediste de él, ¡no quisiste decirle adiós!... ¡y está penando, Tony Stark! ¡Está atrapado!...

─ ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! ─ gritó un aterrorizado Stark.

Al escuchar el grito Loki salió del trance y se posó de golpe sobre el suelo.

─ ¡Tony, calma! ─ Thor, poniéndose de pie, tratando de tranquilizarlo

Natasha fue hasta él, Rodhes miró a Loki severo: ─ ¿Qué es todo eso que has dicho? ─ El dios brujo le miró sin saber que contestar con certeza, porque cuando estaba en trance, su consciencia se veía mermada.

─ Lo que escucharon…Thor, ¿qué dije?

─ Ah, Loki, es mejor no repetirlo, todos oímos muy bien.

─ Demasiado bien, diría yo ─ Natasha segundos antes de llamar a la ama de llaves y antigua nana del señor Stark ─ ¡Consuelo, trae un té tranquilizador al señor Stark!

─ Está bien, ¡ESTÁ BIEN! Te creo, maldita sea, ¡sí eres un jodido psíquico! ─ alterado, casi al borde un paroxismo, volvió a tomar asiento con ayuda de la agente Romanoff.

Loki levantó una ceja al observar el mal estado del millonario: ─ Es bueno saber que no soy el único loco aquí presente.

─ Tony, ¿quieres seguir con esto? ─ cuestionó Thor, yendo hacia él ─ ¿o deseas que nos vayamos ya?

─ No, es mejor seguir.

─ ¿Hay algo más que quieras que haga, Stark?

─ Apenas si has comenzado, ¿no, Loki? Entonces dime porque escuchó a mi madre, y escucho voces, y veo rostros en mis paredes, ¡maldita sea, no estoy loco! ─ sacó de su bolsillo una botella de antidepresivo poderoso, y lo arrojó al suelo ─ no lo estoy, ¡aún sé muy bien lo que veo!

─ Thor me mostró la fotografía de tus padres, sé que no fallecieron aquí, sino mientras tu padre conducía, durante una noche, a la orilla de un camino…

─ Sí, sí, ¡demasiada información! ─ interrumpió Tony.

─ Esto es un poco atípico ─ prosiguió ─ la mayoría de almas atrapadas se quedan en el lugar de su fallecimiento, pero tus padres, de algún modo, hallaron el camino de regreso a casa ─ se volvió a mirar el retrato de nuevo ─ quisiera saber por qué.

─ Yo también… ─ dijo Tony.

El momento fue interrumpido por la anciana ama de llaves que entró seguida de una doncella: ─ Aquí está el té, señor ─ la mujer lo tomó de la charola y lo acercó al magnate quien lo recibió dando las gracias apenas.

─ Gracias, Consuelo.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí, señor? ─ la anciana mujer se volvió a mirar a los presentes, incluyendo a Loki, pero a este último con una mirada algo torva, temerosa.

─ Nana, no es nada es…está bien, no te preocupes, ya puedes retirarte.

La mujer iba a insistir, pero en lugar de eso asintió, agregó algo sobre que la llamasen si la necesitaban y salió. Cuando se hubieron quedado solos de nuevo Stark preguntó a Loki si era capaz de averiguarlo, a lo que el dios del engaño dijo que sí.

─ Tony, ¿estás seguro? ─ un preocupado Rodhes.

─ ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?, ¿con una sesión de espiritismo?

─ Si es que así lo llamas, agente Romanoff, sí…

─ Loki, ¿estás seguro de que sabes lo que haces?

─ Thor, ¿de nuevo dudando de mí? ─ negó con la cabeza ─ ¿ustedes creen que esto se aprende en alguna escuela? ¿Mirando un tutorial en _you tube_ o algo así? No, ¡uno nace así! Mi madre…es decir, la reina Frigga me mostró el camino, pero lo cierto es que lo llevo en la sangre… ─ En ese momento ni el mismo Loki lo sabía, y no había manera de lo que supiera algún día, pero si algún _jotnar_ pudiera habérselo dicho, (algún allegado a la extinta reina de Jotunheim que la hubiera conocido mientras estaba en cinta) le habría contado que reiteradamente, lo escuchaban llorando aún desde lo más hondo del vientre materno ─ y como es así, no es la primera vez que invoco a los muertos. Soy un psíquico, un necromante, un clarividente. Yo puedo hablar con los muertos, entre otras habilidades. Si quieres mi ayuda, Stark, sólo pídela, y como un favor que le debo a mi hermano ─ una mirada de reproche sobre el dios del trueno ─ te la concederé.

Tony Stark lo pensó unos minutos mientras bebía su te de azar, luego miró a Rodhes, a Natasha, a Thor que esperaban su respuesta. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa, pasó la mano sobre su rostro, suspiró un par de veces, luego fijó la vista sobre el oscuro dios brujo, de pie a un par de metros de él: ─ Está bien… ¡hagámoslo! Contactemos a mis padres en el más allá.

Loki sólo le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, de nuevo había logrado convencer, adueñarse de una situación. Hablar con los señores Stark, cuyas presencias sentía, en ese mismo momento, vibrantes, ¡vividas!, no sería problema, pero al mismo tiempo guardaba un particular interés personal pues, ni de cerca eran los únicos entes que se podían presenciar en aquella enorme casa, y quería averiguar de quienes se trataban.

─ ¡Así sea! ─ exclamó antes de terminar de un trago lo que quedaba de su té.

─ Así sea, Stark ─ jugando con sus dedos en la palma de su otra mano ─ así…sea ─ su mirada de pronto se volvió a posar atenta sobre un punto perdido detrás del millonario, donde en esos momentos, él, ¡y sólo él! Vio a moverse a paso lento a un espectral Howard Stark con el rostro y el cuerpo destruidos por el impacto del accidente; con el cuello roto por acción de la brutal fuerza del soldado del invierno; con la flagelante eternidad inscrita en sus cuentas hundidas, en sus pupilas vaciadas, en su mueca espantable, en algunos de sus huesos devorados por la muerte. Al notar la mirada de ojos verdes sobre él, el espectro se detuvo justo detrás donde Tony Stark se hallaba sentado. Se quedó allí aferrando el respaldo de la poltrona entre las roídas falanges de sus dedos, momento en que a Tony la carne entera se le erizó, y todos los allí presentes comenzaron a ver su aliento tibió a través del ambiente gélido que se experimentó de repente. Loki no les advirtió de nada, ¡no tenía la menor intención! Tan sólo agregó tranquilo, ahora mirando a los ojos al científico, como si nada raro estuviese pasando ─ Pues ¡creo que no puedo esperar para comenzar!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

No sé si le hablo a alguien XD, pero aunque no estoy segura si alguien me está leyendo o no, aquí dejó la continuación.

Hasta pronto


	3. III

.

II

 _Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something._

La melodía de guitarras discordantes que acompañaban la letra era todo lo que el pálido hombre podía escuchar a través de la calle. Debajo de la caperuza de un hoddie verde oliva ajustó de nuevo los audífonos y luego el volumen del I-phone.

 _Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you_

Se frotó las manos, más que como un reflejo al frío, por una manía, sin dejar de andar por la avenida bajo el cielo estrellado, bajo la luz de una luna en cuarto menguante. Miró la hora en la pantalla del Smartphone: pasaban de las once, "Hay tiempo", se dijo para sus adentros. Echo a andar sobre el par de botas Martens color marrón; se acomodó una vez más la mochila en el hombro y sorteó las decenas de chiquillos y jóvenes que inundaban las calles. _Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused_ , en sus oídos hasta que terminó la canción.

Sobre las calles iluminadas con luces artificiales y calabazas esculpidas andaban fantasmas, brujas, diablos, estrellas pop: Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe, Madonna; superhéroes: capitán América, Iron man, hasta Thor recreado en disfraces comprados en el supermercado que iban a terminar botados en algún basurero. Al otrora príncipe asgardiano le dio risa, guardó el móvil, los audífonos en la mochila y apretó el paso, concentrado como iba en lo que tenía que hacer, ¡en lo que iba a hacer!

─ Noche macabra, ¡noche en que los portales de esta dimensión y la otra se difuminan como los recuerdos en la mente de un anciano decrepito! Es entonces el momento ideal ─ sonrió para dejar los pocos dientes que aún poblaban sus encías macilentas.

─ ¿Ya me lo da? ─ recordó haber extendido la mano, con un gesto de fastidio ─ ¿me lo va a dar o no?

─ ¿Tienes para pagarlo? ¡Esto es muy valioso! Muestréame el dinero primero….

─ ¡Me lleva el diablo! ─ musitó entre dientes mientras sacaba la billetera del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba un montón de dólares.

En seguida el viejo y horrendo librero dejó el antiguo grimorio sobre el mostrador, el oscuro joven lo tomó entre dedos, (sintió la textura rugosa, áspera de la tapa dura), comenzó a hojearlo mientras el anciano contaba ávidamente el dinero y advertía al "joven" que no se debe mencionar al diablo en vano. Él tan sólo levantó una ceja, guardó el antiguo libro en su mochila, despidiéndose se dirigió a la salida de esa tienda vetusta donde todo lo impregnaba un aroma a inciensos; donde todo era misterioso y oscuro, lleno de artilugios para la alta magia y la magia oscura. Al salir se topó con un cráneo genuino que lo miraba desde sus cuencas vacías adornadas con pedrería falsa. Se detuvo unos segundos para observarlo.

─ ¿Quiere dejarle alguna ofrenda? Puede que le traiga suerte ─ dijo el librero, sonriendo socarrón ─ hablo en serio ─ el pelinegro sonrió de soslayo, negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un billete de diez dólares que colocaría en la charola de bronce dispuesta frente a la pelada osamenta ─ ¡"En Dios confiamos"! ─ agregó, luego giró el picaporte. Un diablo rojo con mascara de madera tallada se zangoloteó cuando se abrió la puerta. Antes de que el dios de las mentiras cerrara para marcharse, tan sólo alcanzó a escuchar un ─ pórtese bien, muchacho, ¡pórtese bien!

El anciano ya no alcanzó a ver la sonrisa burlona que se le dibujó en los labios delgados como casi siempre que lo llamaban muchacho, joven, chico, etc., sin embargo, Loki conservó ese buen humor hasta de que tomó el desayuno en una cafetería extraviada de Brooklyn, (mismo barrio donde por fin tuvo suerte de hallar la librería que tenía lo que buscaba). Cuarenta minutos después de haber obtenido el libro, estaba sentado a una mesita redonda donde una camarera le preguntaba si gustaba otra taza de chocolate con las cuales acompañar panques de naranja y calabaza con miel de maple.

─ No, gracias ─ respondió absorto como estaba en escudriñar los pasajes de ese desvencijado libro de magia midgardiana (aquel que hablaba de los ritos para la noche del Samahin) con el cual pretendía empaparse para saber, para enfrentarse a todo lo que pudiese esperarle en la Mansión Stark, al anochecer del treintaiuno de octubre, durante la Noche Brujas. Revisó la fecha en la pantalla del teléfono: era apenas el veintisiete, pero estaba seguro de que el millonario lo llamaría de nuevo.

─ ¿Y por qué tiene que ser precisamente esa noche? ─ increpó Stark, mirándolo fijamente de pie, con las manos metidas en los jeans.

─ Stark, ¿en realidad crees que las cosas no tienen una razón de ser? ¿Que la vida es tan simple como la ves?, ¿qué nada más allá del cálculo científico existe? Pues no es así. Incluso algunos días son, efectivamente, especiales ─ exhalo aire para continuar bajo la mirada atenta de todos los allí presentes, en la sala de estar de la Mansión Stark ─ un poco antes y después del solsticio de otoño, Midgard avanza sobre su afelio ─ haciendo uso de su magia conjuró una visión luminosa que ilustraba un globo terráqueo en rotación alrededor del sol, transitando lentamente en el punto más apartado de su órbita ─ esto hace que los días sean más cortos, las noches más largas, sus temperaturas disminuyan, sus plantas "mueran"…Entonces, si el frío y la oscuridad imponen su reinado en la Tierra, si la muerte tiene permiso aunque sea en un hemisferio, aunque sea por un lapso de meses, ¿qué crees que ocurre con el mundo oculto, el espectral? ─ Tony se cruzó de brazos, levantó una ceja, se volvió a mirar a Natasha, Rhodes y a Thor ─ no importa si crees o no, de igual manera serás testigo …El día de brujas, al filo de la madrugada …─ "cuando las fuerzas oscuras hallan la plenitud de su poder" pensó, no lo dijo ─ entonces nos volveremos a ver…claro, si tú quieres ─ le miró haciendo énfasis en los casi quince centímetros que le aventajaba de estatura, mirándolo como si tuviera la certeza de que Stark volvería a solicitar su ayuda más pronto de lo que él pensaba.

Y así fue.

Era la madrugada del treintaiuno de octubre cuando el señor Anthony Stark despertó, como otras tantas veces, escaldado en un sudor frío después de haber logrado dormir tan sólo unas horas, ─desde la media noche hasta (de nuevo) las tres treinta de la mañana─ luego no pudo resistir un segundo más bajo la gélida influencia que atormentaba sus sueños, donde su madre tomaba asiento para tejer en la poltrona que estaba frente a su cama, y le contaba historias tristísimas acerca de lo aburrida que era la muerte. Malos sueños donde su padre caminaba parsimonioso (sin la prisa de ningún tiempo) alrededor de su lecho, maldiciendo, echando pestes contra la moralidad y la dejadez de su hijo Anthony Edward "por no hacerse cargo de las industrias armamentistas que le había heredado, ¡como Dios manda!". Gruñendo, carraspeando la garganta en medio de su penoso transitar donde se escuchaban unos pasos casi desechos efecto de una pierna rota, de una cadera luxada, de heridas que aún goteaban de su propia sangre cayendo sobre la alfombra persa:

─ ¡ANTHONY! ─ escuchó su nombre gritar

El "hombre de hierro" se incorporó de golpe sintiendo el corazón en la boca y gruesas gotas de sudor resbalando por su espalda. Esta vez no gritó, tan sólo aferró las sabanas entre sus manos, temblando como las últimas hojas secas que aún castañeaban en las ramas de los árboles del jardín, cada vez que la brisa helada las golpeaba. Cierto que no profirió ningún sonido que alertara a nadie, pero sólo porque no podía, porque sus dientes estaban pegados y cada musculo aterido de espanto y de ese frío atípico que últimamente se sentía de repente, resistiendo a cualquier sistema de calefacción.

Después de unos minutos, cuando después de respirar profundamente logró recuperar el control de sus movimientos, bajó de la cama: ─ Viernes, ¡luces bajas, por favor!

─ _Enseguida, señor_

Y unas tenues ambarinas se encendieron en lámparas de la recamara. Tony se movió descalzo hasta un librero detrás de una vitrina, de donde extrajo una licorera llena de whisky que apuró ansioso, fue hasta entonces que sintió un poco de alivio, pero ni la más mínima intención o necesidad de dormir.

─ ¿Qué hora es, Viernes?

─ _Son las tres cuarenta de la mañana, señor._

Ya iba a decidir qué hacer con el resto de su madrugada, "tal vez trabajar en mis prototipos", pensó, cuando un sonido proveniente del salón principal le hizo petrificarse en seco de nuevo, como hace unos minutos, tal vez más. Con lentitud viró la vista en dirección a la puerta, tragó espeso, sacudió la cabeza para asegurarse que no estaba soñando aún, pero no: el sonido de una melodía tocada al piano rebotaba en sus oídos.

─ ¡Por todos los infiernos! ─ cerrando los ojos, exhalando para tratar de menguar la adrenalina, dispuesto a averiguar que pasaba ─ Viernes, enciende las luces tenues de la escalera principal y del salón

─ _Como usted ordene_

Así, haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pudo hallar dentro de sí, salió de su pieza, caminó el amplio pasillo hasta hallar las escaleras, bajar por ellas, caminar descalzo hasta el salón de donde la música no dejaba de escucharse.

─ ¿Escuchas eso, Viernes, la música?

─ _Así es, señor._

─ Bueno, al menos no estoy loco…─ con pasos trémulos pronto se halló ante el umbral donde una magnifica puerta de dos aguas lo separaba del salón de recepciones…─ ábrela, por favor

La inteligencia artificial obedeció al instante. Delante de él, una fantasmal María Stark tocaba con maestría una de sus melodías favoritas.

Tony no supo cómo lo logró, (aún tiempo después de ese suceso nunca pudo explicárselo) pero reunió toda su entereza para acercarse a la espectral figura de su madre, quien, al sentirlo dejó de tocar, para decir: ─ Me alegra que estés aquí, querido, acércate…─ el millonario entonces sólo pudo pasar saliva─ acércate porque quiero que nos acompañes…le estoy mostrando como se toca el piano ─ al voltearse el fantasma, lo que vio Tony fue una cara resquebrajada de cuencas vacías y labios carcomidos por la lepra de la muerte, junto a ella una sombra tan alta que casi alcanzaba los dos metros, tan gélida que aguijoneaba los huesos, tan monstruosa que estrujaba el alma…

─ Ma… ¿mamá?... ─ las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta anudada

─ Mamá está aquí, querido ─ y a María Stark (o lo que parecía ser ella) comenzaron a escurrirsele lombrices y escorpiones negros por entre las encías peladas, cayendo hasta el pecho, sobre el regazo, manchando de eses y tierra fresca el sayo blanco que la dama usaba.

Tony Stark trató de gritar, ¡de verdad trató! Pero en vez de eso lo único que su instinto primigenio le permitió hacer fue echar a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida del gran salón, de regreso por la escalera hasta su habitación donde por fin pudo escurrirse hasta el suelo alfombrado y luego hasta el interior de su closet, transido de terror.

Luego no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Sería cuando los autos pasaban ya con más frecuencia sobre la avenida, que logró desentumir su cuerpo aterido de terror. La adrenalina y otros tragos de licor hicieron lo suyo y pudo ser consciente de su piel aún erizada, pero también de sus recuerdos.

─ Nos volveremos a ver… si tú quieres… ─ recordó Tony que el asgardiano había dicho, "en la noche de Halloween, al filo de la madrugada" …Tomó su teléfono móvil, revisó la fecha: era la mañana del treinta y uno de octubre. Para entonces había pasado casi una semana desde que accediera a recibir al maléfico dios en su casa. Esa tarde, cuando él, a través del retrato de sus padres se enteró de cosas que no tenía por qué saber. Al final le dejó ir, y este sólo le dio su número telefónico, "porque no eres telepata, como yo". Viernes lo había apuntado.

─ Viernes, ¿tienes el número de Loki Laufeyson?

─ Sí, señor…

─ Llámalo por favor ….

─ Enseguida ─ las teclas numéricas se presionaron en su móvil por efecto de la inteligencia artificial y el tono de marcación comenzó a escucharse a través del altavoz, aunque nadie contestó.

─ Inténtalo de nuevo ─ Viernes obedeció, y está vez, al tercer tonó se escuchó la inconfundible voz amodorrada del hechicero.

─ _¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?_

─ Tony Stark…

─ _¡Oh! Buenas noches, Stark, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada, a esta hora tan oportuna?_ ─ en la habitación del hotel cinco estrellas donde ahora se hospedaba, se había quedado dormido entre los edredones tibios, con el viejo grimorio en el brazo por haber estado desentrañándolo.

─ A lo mismo que estuviste aquí el otro día…

─ _¡Ya!_ ─ una sonrisa satisfecha ─ _sabía que ibas a acceder, te lo dije… En ese caso nos vemos hoy en la noche…_

─ ¿Que tan noche?

─ _Yo llegaré alrededor de las doce…aunque trabajaremos de madrugada…_

─ Está bien, hasta entonces

─ Hasta en la noche, Stark…que duermas bien… ─ sólo escuchó como su interlocutor colgaba sin decir más. A Loki le dio risa, colgó el teléfono también y se echó a dormir de nuevo entre sabanas suaves, plácidamente como si, el descarado, no le debiera absolutamente nada a nadie en ningún lado, alegrandose de haber invertido en el viejo libro de magia que había sido su compañero durante una semana.

─ Las ciencias ocultas de Midgard son distintas a las de otro reino. La espiritualidad y la magia están sobrecargadas en una amalgama de creencias tan distintas y disimiles entre sí que sería difícil conferirle a una más veracidad que a otra, sin embargo, todas siguen un patrón místico, espiritual y cósmico de leyendas viejas que narran pasajes antiguos de tiempos gloriosos cuando dioses caídos del cielo acompañaron a los mortales sobre la Tierra, por el breve lapso de tiempo en que transcurrieron sus vidas. Se habla de distintos dioses en cada cultura ancestral, (incluso se habla de Asgard, de Thor, de mi). Se dice del cielo, del infierno, de los demonios que habitan en él…mucho más acendrados y empeñados en hacer las guerras a la Midgard mortal, que todas las bestias de Hel contra la gloria asgardiana─ dictaba a la escritura por voz a su teléfono inteligente, como parte de las minuciosas investigaciones que solía llevar a cabo cuando un tema le interesaba.

Serían las diez de la noche cuando terminó sus apuntes, cerró la computadora móvil, guardó el teléfono y comenzó a prepararse para salir rumbo a la mansión, hacia las calles de Manhattan hechizadas por efecto de la pagana Noche de Brujas.

Desde que pisó la calle al salir del Waldorf Astoria, hasta llegar al ochocientos noventa de la Quinta Avenida, se decía a sí mismo lo mucho que le gustaba el Halloween. Si hubiese querido, hubiese podido salir usando sus ropas asgardianas sin lograr ningún impacto en los mortales, aunque a decir verdad lo producía. Por ejemplo, lo produjo en las tres vampiresas que se habían vuelto para mirarle, o ni que decir de la despampanante María Antonieta que se topó de frente (cuajada en joyas y maquillaje rococó), que salía de una de las elegantes fiestas ofrecidas en las residencias y mansiones a una cuadra de la Casa Stark.

─ Bonne nuit ─ dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras le hacía una reverencia, (muy en su papel) para desaparecer detrás de un abanico y la portezuela de un auto de lujo

─ Bone nuit, mademosielle─ contestó él sonriendo entre la bocanada del primer cigarrillo de la noche, maldiciendo no tenerla libre, mientras el auto arrancaba, al tiempo que un duende, un diablo y tres brujas pequeñas pasaban corriendo, rozándole las piernas.

Caminó algunos metros más aspirando el olor a frialdad, hojas cecas del Central Park y caramelos. Escuchó la música proveniente del interior de las lujosas casas, las risas de los invitados, el ulular del viento eterno; unas campanas extraviadas en la noche que tañían por el descanso de los difuntos desde la Catedral de San Patricio; alguno que otro "¡truco o trato!" disperso. Cerró los ojos para sentir de nuevo la brisa fría, mas tuvo que abrirlos al percibir un fuerte aleteo interrumpiendo las sombras, el batir de alas poderosas de la lechuza negra aquella que tanto le había llamado la atención la tarde en que conoció la Mansión Stark. Sin apartar su mirada de ella trató de seguirla de cerca, así lo hizo por una cuadra hasta que tropezó con un pirata que le pidió truco o trato.

─ ¿Acaso soy una maldita dulcería, niño? ─ trató de seguir al ave con la mirada, pero está se había alejado en la espesa arboleda del gran parque

─ ¡Oh, vamos! Si no tiene trato, ¡habrá truco! ─ protestó un hada y un diminuto _spider man_

Loki hizo rodar los ojos. De su bolsillo saco un billete de cinco dólares y se los entregó, los chiquillos se alejaron corriendo sin dar las gracias. "¡Pequeños rufianes!", pensó, para entonces, la mansión Stark ya se hallaba frente a él, aspiró las últimas dos bocanadas antes de arrojar el cigarrillo al suelo y aplastarlo contra sus botas. Cruzó la calle mirando todas y cada una de las luces encendidas dentro de las calabazas esculpidas detrás de cada ventanal, escuchó murmullos humanos y música, notó que la reja principal estaba abierta, aunque siempre custodiada por los enormes guardias de siempre, los cuales lo dejaron pasar sin rechistar una sola palabra, que no fuera: ─ Pase usted, el señor Stark lo espera.

Loki asintió con la mirada mientras recorría el sendero de los sauces adornados con esqueletos pendientes de cuerdas y calabazas enormes, a las cuales habían añadido tumbas de utilería. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta caoba, se apersonó junto al escalofriante espantapájaros que sujetaba en firme brazo la calabaza, ahora encendida, tocó el timbre una vez, luego escuchó:

─ No se prreocupe, ¡yo abrirré!

El cerrojo fue abierto y frente a él apareció la estilizada figura de Wanda Maximoff enfundada en un vestido negro, largo que se escurría hasta el suelo como si en verdad fuera líquido; llevaba una peluca lacia, negra que llegaba hasta sus caderas y un maquillaje sobrecargado. Loki levantó una ceja ante tan inesperado avistamiento, (no había mentido cuando le dijo a Thor que gustaba de aquella midgardiana peculiar). Ella también lo estudió unos momentos, allí, frente a ella, ese hombre joven de cabellos negros, largos, atados a la nuca, vestido con un disfraz de esqueleto, una chaqueta de lona, un _hoodie_ verde olivo.

─ Tú debes serrr…el herrmano de Thor, ¿verrdad?

─ Loki, si no te importa.

─ Mmmm, sí, no sé porrque exactamente pero dijeron que vendrrías. Pasa ─ le invitó a trasponer el umbral ladeando la cabeza, Loki asintió, ella cerró la puerta tras él.

─Gracias…

Al pasar, el dios del engaño se topó con la presencia de invitados, entre los cuales Wanda, vestida de la señora Morticia Addams, se perdió. Sin embargo, no incluía a tantos super humanos como él hubiera creído, pero sí a gente cercana a Stark y a Rhodes. Personas que apenas si regalaron una mirada al recién llegado, ocupados como estaban en charlar y beber champagne, vino o hasta cerveza. Algunos chiquillos correteaban disfrazados por entre los muebles, hijos de esas personas, algunas de ellas, antiguas compañeras de universidad de Stark, altos empleados de sus empresas, etcétera.

─ Loki, ¡me alegro que ya estés aquí!

Él se volvió para ver a Thor usando ropa desgastada, mugrienta y rota de color gris, manchada con sangre falsa, en la espalda llevaba una motosierra real.

─ ¿Y quién rayos se supone que eres tú? ¿El indigente maldito?

─ Jason Vorhees ─ se colocó la máscara de hockey que llevaba en la frente ─ ¡más respeto para mí, esqueleto!

─ Un Jason con un montón de cirugías plásticas, ¡cómo no! ─ mirándolo de reojo y buscando a Wanda entre las personas del recibidor.

─ ¿Estás consciente de que acabas de admitir que soy guapo, hermano? ─ el aludido sólo giró los ojos ─ ahora te falta admitir que soy más guapo que tú

─ ¡En tus más ingenuos sueños!

Como respuesta, el dios del trueno se rio y le dio dos fuertes palmadas en la espalda: ─ Bueno, ¡no te quedes aquí, vamos por una cerveza!

Y se lo llevó del hombro a través del recibidor hasta la enorme cocina. Por una puerta adyacente, en esos momentos aparecía Tony Stark usando una túnica negra, larga, con caperuza, junto a él un sonriente Rhodes avanzaba sobre su silla, vestido con un poncho y un sombrero de vaquero.

─ No creí que estuvieras de ánimo para una fiesta, Tony

─ Pues a decir verdad no lo estoy─ agachándose a atar uno de los cordeles de sus zapatos deportivos ─ pero ya habíamos invitado a todos desde hacía semanas, además esta reunión es una tradición de Halloween desde que era yo muy joven.

─ …y, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿seguro que quieres hacer todo esto del rito?...

─ No es que arda en ganas, pero… esto ya no es normal, aunque a veces siento que me estoy volviendo loco, ¡te lo juro!

─ ¿No han cesado las visiones, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza: ─ ¡Al contrario! Mira, hoy mismo en la madrugada…

─ ¡Tony! Te estaba buscando. El herrmano de Thorr está aquí, llegó hace un momento.

─ ¿De verdad?, ¿y dónde está ahora?

─ No lo sé, yo sólo lo dejé pasarr. Segurro está con Thorr.

─ Bueno, gracias por avisarme, voy a buscarle.

─ Segurro …yo irré con Natasha ─ sonriendo volvió a dar la media vuelta, al tiempo que el millonario y el coronel emprendían la búsqueda mientras que Loki y Thor estaban tomando cerveza en botella, mientras charlaban aún sin salir de la cocina, donde los empleados entraban y salían con charolas repletas de bocadillos y golosinas.

─ Feliz coincidencia hallar aquí a tu amiga escarlata.

─ No, hermano, es mejor que no te inmiscuyas en problemas

─ ¿Cuáles?

─ Esos problemas que llevan faldas…no es aconsejable…

─ ¿Lo dices porque se trata de mí?

─ Con mayor razón porque se trata de ti… ─ el dios del trueno apuró de su cerveza hasta casi terminarla.

Loki negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras imitaba a su hermano para luego tomar de una charola una hamburguesa que simulaba una araña y comerla desenfadadamente: ─ ¡Al contrario! Yo alguna vez te dije que jamás estarías listo para perder a una mortal pero no quisiste escucharme…tu problema fue que te enamoraste.

Thor iba a decir algo más cuando la nana Consuelo entró a la cocina trayendo una charola que acaba de vaciar con los últimos chiquillos que habían pedido el truco o trato en la entrada. Aquella mujer empequeñecida por la avanzada edad, de cabellos plateados, tés morena y andar encorvado se le quedó mirando a Loki fijamente, otra vez, como aquella tarde de hace unos días. Cuando el asgardiano sintió la mirada, la contestó, miró a la mujer entrecerrando los ojos y le sonrió de buena gana.

La anciana dejó la charola en una de las mesas, y se dedicó a colocarle más golosinas, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era algo así como si una ancestral intuición que sólo le pertenecía a ella, le dijera quien era él en realidad, y para que había venido. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a salir.

─ Te miró muy raro, la ama de llaves…

─ Suelo tener diversos efectos en los mortales, Thor, lo importante es no serle indiferente a nadie, ¡salud! ─ tomó los últimos tragos de cerveza ─ ¿estamos aquí por la comida?

─ Y para evitar a los niños y las personas que no dejan de hacerme preguntas y de pedirme fotos ─ el rubio miró sobre su hombro, Loki sólo hizo rodar los ojos.

Hablaron de otros asuntos pasajeros durante unos minutos hasta que a la cocina entró Tony, el cual había sido avisado por la nana sobre la ubicación de su peculiar invitado. Llegó, saludó escueto y les pidió a los hermanos que le acompañaran, (en realidad quería estar donde nadie, y mucho menos parte del servicio, lo escucharan). Así atravesaron el recibidor, la sala de estar ocupada por personas platicando, bebiendo y algunas incluso bailando, mientras que media docena de chiquillos iban y venían por doquier. En un rincón algo apartado se hallaban Wanda, Natasha disfrazada de banshee (con un vaporoso vestido y una peluca larga, lacia y blanca, al igual que su maquillaje cadavérico) y el coronel, charlando tranquilamente. Los tres dedicaron miradas atentas cuando los vieron pasar con dirección a la biblioteca. Loki no desaprovechó la oportunidad para sonreír a Wanda, ella sólo levantó una ceja y desvió la mirada.

Cuando pasaron por enfrente al enorme daguerrotipo que mostraba a la mansión en obra negra, aquel que tanto había llamado la atención al dios del engaño días antes: ─ No hay nada, ¡no hay nada que ver aquí, lárgate mal nacido, hijo de perra, LARGATE! ─ una voz gruesa y cavernosa decía. Tan petrificante, tan macabra que logró que Loki se detuviera en seco, que su corazón se acelerara y su carne se erizara: sí, se había asustado ─ ¡¿acaso estás sordo, maldito bastardo?! Lárgate, ¡LARGATE!

Osado como era, lejos de obedecer, se acercó para observarla con más detenimiento, atraído por esa invisible agresión. Miró a todos lados sólo para corroborar que nadie más escuchaba esa macabra voz: ─No habrá piedad, no habrá destino, no, ¡no! ─ y seguía y seguía con un eco profundo, como si proviniera de dentro de la mansión plasmada en la fotografía. Luego uno de los sonrientes obreros retratados junto al señor Stark de esa época, tornó su feliz expresión en una de odio acendrado. Loki observaba y escuchaba todo con las pupilas dilatadas, con una sonrisa de fascinación, sintiendo como su manzana de Adán se le atoraba en la garganta

Tony, al notar que el pelinegro ya no los seguía, regresó sobre sus pasos.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Nada, ¡me quedé mirando!

─ No sabía que te interesaban las fotos viejas. Esa la tomó mi bisabuelo a finales del siglo diecinueve, a poco de que esto se terminará de construir…debieron haber sido buenos tiempos, en fin, ¡vamos! ─ Loki asintió, con el corazón aun golpeando en su caja torácica. Dedicó una última mirada a la fotografía, continuó detrás de su hermano y de Stark hasta la biblioteca, hasta allí fue cuando dejó de escuchar las risas lunáticas que el fotograma desprendía.

La biblioteca era un recinto de techos altos en cuya cúpula estaban pintadas escenas neoclásicas con grande maestría y exquisito gusto. Las cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas de techo a piso por libreros bien provistos a cuyos anaqueles se llegaba ayudados por una escalera de madera movible. En el centro había unos divanes digamos esponjosos y cómodos color marrón, a unos metros, dominaba un señorial escritorio de alguna madera preciosa y exótica. Al entrar Tony tomó su puesto detrás de él, sacó una caja de habanos, tomó uno, ofreció, sólo Loki aceptó.

─ Bien… ¿A qué horas exactamente comenzará el show?

─ A las tres de la mañana

─ ¿Por qué tan tarde?

─ Es la hora ideal.

El millonario ladeo la cabeza, había escuchado leyendas sobre el poder maléfico de esa hora en específico, pero no quería sugestionarse más de lo que ya estaba, así que sólo ignoró su propia duda: ─ Está bien, ¡como digas! ¿necesitas algo?

─ No mucho. Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí ─ se quitó la mochila de la espalda y la mostró, luego la arrojó a uno de los divanes.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué es? ─ lleno de curiosidad. Loki se encogió de hombros y la abrió para mostrarle velas, inciensos, un frasco que contenía sal cien por ciento pura del mar, el grimorio, cosas así…

─ Sólo necesitaría alguna pertenencia personal de cada uno de tus padres.

─ ¿Cómo qué?

─ ¡Lo que sea! Pero de preferencia, que haya sido usado la noche del accidente.

Thor, quien se estaba ocupando en observar los detalles de la bella habitación, se volvió a mirar a su hermano cuando este hizo tan peculiar petición, Tony tan sólo pasó saliva.

─ Está bien, ya sé que podría servir…y, ¿para qué?

─ Necesito establecer una conexión espiritual con ellos.

El magnate afirmó con la cabeza como tratando de auto convencerse, prendió el habano en sus labios, le ofreció fuego a Loki para que hiciera lo mismo: ─ La pequeña fiesta terminará en una hora más a lo mucho, son algunos viejos conocidos, no se marcharán tarde, sólo se quedaran quienes deban quedarse, ¿o debemos estar más a solas?

─ Si te refieres a tus super amigos, está bien, de hecho, ¡mejor que bien! La soledad extrema no es buena en estos casos.

El millonario notó, o no supo si lo imaginó, un hálito de miedo en los ojos verdes del asgardiano, pero no quiso, o no se atrevió a indagar si su apreciación era acertada, porque un psíquico tan poderoso y experimentado no debía tener miedo, aunque se enfrentase a lo desconocido, ¿verdad?

─ Hasta entonces, ¿qué haremos? ─ preguntó Thor quien no dejaba de husmear por los anaqueles de libros.

─ ¡Lo que deseen! Pueden regresar a la fiesta, salir…

─ ¡Yo me quedo aquí! ─ exclamó Loki ─ prefiero seguir estudiando, si no les molesta…Además yo adoro los libros…Dile Thor.

─ Así es, ¡eres todo un ratón de biblioteca!

Pero a Tony se le hizo muy sospechosa la vehemencia con que el dios del engaño deseaba quedarse a solas, en esa, su biblioteca, la cual, (era cierto), estaba llena de secretos insondables: ─ ¿Estudiar, dices? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que estudiar? ─Loki tomó el grimorio y lo sostuvo en una mano. Tony se acercó, agarró el libro y comenzó a hojearlo─ ¿qué es esto? ─ mientras observaba tablas plagadas de runas, sigilos, versos incomprensibles. De hecho, no entendía ni una palabra de aquel viejo texto.

─ Es un grimorio.

─ En términos mundanos….

─ Un viejo libro de magia.

─ ¡Ah! ─ con sorpresa sarcástica ─ ¿y en qué jodida lengua está escrito?

─ Latín… y algunas partes en gaélico, hay magia celta allí.

─ ¡Por eso no entiendo nada!… ¿Y tú cuando aprendiste lenguas muertas?

─ La semana pasada...

─ Loki es muy inteligente, puede aprender lo que sea con rapidez, ¡hasta mamá lo llevó a examinar cuando era niño! Creo que es un genio o algo así ─ interrumpió Thor como quien no presta atención, ocupado en curiosear con un pequeño busto de Dante Alighieri entre las manos.

El aludido se encogió de hombros ufano, Stark le devolvió el libro: ─ Y, ¿por qué si eres un psíquico, espiritista experimentado necesitas estudiar, "Skeletor"?

─ ¡Todo el mundo necesita estudiar! Además, cada reino tiene su propia implicación mágica, tenía que conocer más de este…

Tony iba a decir otra cosa cuando de repente escucharon un grito proveniente de afuera. Un grito femenino que sobrepasó la música de ambiente y las demás voces charlando.

─ ¡AYUDENME, POR FAVOR!

Los tres hombres de la biblioteca salieron casi disparados y corrieron hasta donde todos los invitados de la fiesta, incluso los empleados, miraban aterrados la escena: uno de los chiquillos flotaba en las alturas de la espiral de la escalera, pataleaba y lloraba desesperado, como si alguien lo estuviera sosteniendo por el cuello del disfraz del Capitán América. Su madre y padre corrían veloces subiendo los peldaños, cosa que Tony imitó inmediatamente tan sólo al ver la escena.

─ ¡viernes! ¡Has traer a la Mark 46 del sótano!

─ ¡En seguida, señor!

─ ¡NO LO VOLVERÉ HACER, JURO QUE NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER! ─ gritaba el niño cubierto en lágrimas ─ ¡por favor no me suelte! ─ y cuando el chiquillo trastabilló, todos los allí presentes profirieron un grito de angustia, excepto Wanda Maximoff, quien había desplegado un campo de fuerza debajo del niño y le decía con voz alta que estaría a salvo. Minutos antes de que la Mark 46 pudiera llegar lo suficientemente rápido, Thor apareció volando, prendido del Mjolnir en dirección al chiquillo a quien, a punto de alcanzar, fue soltado…

─ ¡CUIDADO! ─ gritó el coronel Rhodes, sintiéndose más impotente que de costumbre

Justo en el segundo en que la Mark 46 se adhería al cuerpo de Tony para echar a volar, Thor casi fracasó en su intento por salvar al chiquillo, al cual logró atrapar en los brazos para alivio de todos los allí presentes.

Fue hasta el dios del trueno se posó con la criatura sana y salva, que Wanda cerró su campo de fuerza, y Tony aterrizó lentamente también.

La madre del chiquillo bajó, casi voló para llegar hasta donde el aún aterrorizado niño lloraba rodeado de todos los invitados de la fiesta, donde Wanda y Natasha trataban de consolarlo.

─ ¡¿Está bien?! Asegúrense de que esté bien ─ decía Tony entre el alboroto.

─ Descuida, no sufrió ningún daño ─ aseguró Natasha sosteniéndolo en brazos

─ ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ─ Rhodes, extrañadísimo, mirando hacia arriba como casi todos los demás

─ ¡Lo mismo me estaba preguntando yo! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ─ el indignado padre del niño, al tiempo que la asustada madre, casi al borde del paroxismo, lo sustraía de los brazos de la rusa.

Tony se quedó mudo ante tal interrogante, en realidad no sabía que podía decir que no sonara a un completo disparate, a que por fin se había vuelto loco como una cabra, mientras que unas miradas convergían en él y otras no cesaban de mirar y señalar a las alturas, donde las gotas de cristal del gran candelabro se balanceaban como si estuviese temblando, pero no, el único que temblaba era el mismísimo Stark, quien en esos momentos sentía escurrir sendas lágrimas involuntarias por sus mejillas, y por entre las "nubes" que empañaron sus ojos marrón, logró distinguir los rostros atónitos, aterrorizados de todos los allí presentes, incluyendo a sus amigos de batalla. "¡Con un carajo! ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Y por qué todos me miran como si fuera un monstruo antediluviano?" Pensó, pero sentía que las lágrimas no cesaban de escurrir por sus mejillas, hasta que esa y la sensación de estar siendo mirado con terror lo sacó de sus casillas:

─ ¡¿Es que nunca habían visto llorar a un hombre?! ─ casi involuntariamente se llevó los dedos a las mejillas, y al verlos… ¡estaban manchados de una rutilante y caliente sangre!

─ Creo… que nos han dado una señal ─ petrificado escuchó esa inconfundible y grabe voz del brujo asgardiano a sus espaldas (quien se había mantenido tan sólo como un observador del dramático momento) ─ parece que es hora de despedir a tus invitados ─ puso una mano sobre el hombro del magnate, y le dio un pañuelo desechable con la otra, pero sin apartar la vista de ese lugar en lo alto, donde unos terroríficos ojos vacíos le miraban iracundos.

 **Continuará...**


	4. IV

.

IV

─ Ya dejarán de hablar de esto cuando se les olvide, o hasta que otro chisme más jugoso acontezca, ¡siempre es lo mismo! Así era en la Corte de mi pad…de Odín, y así es aquí… ─decía el dios del engaño mientras se preparaba una taza de café en la cocina ahora vacía, sólo repleta con trastos recién lavados, y la presencia de los Avengers a sus espaldas, sentados en el antecomedor.

─ No es que viva del que dirán, pero no necesitaba otro escándalo ahora. ─ respondió un aún tembloroso Tony, mientras apuraba su propia taza de café con ambas manos. Al notar su estado de nerviosismo, el coronel palmeó su espalda.

─ ¿Seguro que estás bien para esto, Tony? ─ una preocupada Natasha. El magnate asintió, aunque trémulo.

Wanda los observaba a todos. A Tony metido en su hábito de monje, hecho un manojo de nervios; al coronel con su poncho de vaquero, poniendo ese gesto de preocupación que marcaba aún más sus líneas de expresión; a Natasha quien todavía usaba su disfraz de banshee, y entre trago y trago de café se mordía los labios; a Thor quien en esos momentos vaciaba un chorro de whisky en la taza del millonario; a Loki que se bebía el suyo, sentado en la plancha junto a la estufa. También observó el ambiente: los rescoldos de la fiesta que la servidumbre aún no terminaba de limpiar, las golosinas restantes sobre la gran mesa de servicio. Escuchó el reloj de pared marcar los segundos, el silencio que ahora reinaba en toda la casa iluminada a medias por lámparas azafranadas y el cuarto creciente de la luna; el silencio incomodo de esa mesa de rostros taciturnos y pensativos.

Ella ahogo un largo suspiro, cansada del mutis, habló: ─ ¿Y es necesarrio que hagamos ese ritual?, ¿hoy, prrecisamente?

─ Si alguien desea irse, ahora sería el momento ─ respondió el asgardiano, a punto de encender un cigarrillo, clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. ─Todos contestaron casi al unísono que no ─ ¡bien! En ese caso … somos un equipo ─ de un salto bajó de la barra y fue hasta donde las golosinas, a unos cuatro metros de ellos.

─ ¿Cómo puede ponerse a comer en estos momentos? ─ le susurró Natasha a Wanda ─ no entiendo…

Thor se encogió de hombros mientras se bebía el café, decidiendo en acompañar a su hermano o no.

─ Es tan extraño estar aquí con él después de todo lo que ha pasado… ─ secundó Rhodes cuchicheando

─ Loki ahora está en son de paz ─ agregó el dios del trueno─ es un bien tenerlo aquí.

─ Mirra lo que hace, ¡me ha estado mirrando, no me gusta que me mirre, Tasha!

─ ¡Qué horror! ─ decía ella negando con la cabeza

─ ¡Escuché eso, Romanoff! ─ exclamó el aludido con media barra de chocolate galletoso en la mano─ de hecho los estoy escuchando a todos… ─ desenfadado ─ pueden estar tranquilos, no es mi intención hacer nada malo…hoy.

─ ¡Ese es un alivio!

─ ¡Gracias al cielo!

─ ¡Ahora la tierra es un lugar más seguro!

Sarcásticos, menos Tony, quien tan sólo miraba al infinito, bebiendo de su taza a sorbos. Alguien iba decir otra cosa cuando la nana Consuelo entró a la cocina.

─ Reunimos todos los paños oscuros que encontramos, ¡todos! ¿Para qué los va a querer el señor? ─ dirigiéndose a Tony

─ Vamos a cubrir cada uno de los espejos de la casa─ exclamó Loki sacudiéndose las manos, yendo hacia ella ─ no debe quedar ni uno al descubierto

La mujer le miró confundida, luego miró a su patrón

─ Has lo que te pida, nana, por favor.

─ ¡Está bien! Como usted diga, señor ─ se acercó amorosa al magnate ─ ¿seguro que está bien?

Tony le miró sonriendo con ternura, palmeó cariñoso la arrugada mano que se posó en su hombro, "gracias, así estoy bien, nana". La mujer se encogió de hombros dispuesta a comenzar con la tarea.

─ Yo le ayudo ─ dijo Loki saliendo detrás de la mujer.

─ ¡Vamos! ─ Thor, seguido de las chicas.

Tony los miró salir sin decir nada, concentrado como estaba pensando en si no era mejor idea salir corriendo de allí ahora, en ese mismo instante, mientras aún tenía oportunidad. Luego se arrepentía diciéndose a sí mismo que escapar por la tangente no era opción, no lo había sido cuando intentó con mujeres, alcohol (y otras sustancias) ahogar el dolor de su orfandad o el de sentir que nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno para ser hijo del gran Howard. Huir no había sido tampoco buena idea para olvidar a Pepper, ni la "traición" de Steve Rogers, ni nada.

─ Estos…no han sido mis años ─ suspirando ─… ¡Es como si una maldición me persiguiera a todos malditos lados! Y yo solía ser muy feliz, Rhodie, ¡te consta que yo era muy feliz!…

─ ¿Lo eras? ─ cuestionó el coronel mirándolo fijamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza─ piénsalo, Tony, ¿realmente eras feliz antes de ser Iron man?

Se lo quedó viendo, miró de izquierda a derecha y no supo que contestar, tal vez su amigo tenía razón, tal vez en algún punto incierto de su vida había perdido la llave de la felicidad: ─ A lo mejor cargo a cuestas demasiados fantasmas… ─ su respuesta.

─ ¿Fantasmas?

─ Sí… a lo mejor tengo la conciencia demasiado sucia

Mientras tanto, en el recibidor, la sala, las habitaciones, los baños, los pasillos, los espejos se estaban cubriendo. Thor, Natasha, Wanda, Loki y la servidumbre se daban a la tarea, los que podían hacerlo usando sus poderes para alcanzar los más altos, como Wanda, quien, habiéndose quitado sus zapatos de tacón, se había encaramado en un chifonier para hacer flotar el paño, lenta y graciosamente hasta cubrir un espejo empotrado en una trabe a dos metros de ella, y casi lo había logrado, de no ser porque el mueble trastabilló, ella perdió el equilibrio y el paño estuvo a punto de caer el suelo cuando inesperadamente remontó en el aire para confusión de la joven, quien hasta en esos momentos notó el aroma inusual de una fragancia masculina a sus espaldas.

─ Cuidado, ¡no vayas a caerte! ─ Loki, que, mientras ayudaba a colocar la tela oscura sobre el espejo con telequinesis, reía por la broma de que una super heroína de ese calibre fuera a lastimarse por estar trepada en un chifonier. Ella no contestó media palabra, bajó al suelo de un brinco, o eso trató de hacer cuando el mueble volvió a trastabillar y su trayectoria se vio afectada unos centímetros, los suficientes para hacerla tropezar al instante en que, "oportunamente", Loki la detuvo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, contacto del que la joven se quedó quieta un momento, y al otro se deshizo como si él quemara.

─ ¡No erra necesarrio hacer eso! Obviamente nada malo iba a sucederrme…

─ ¡Tranquila! No te voy a morder ─ levantando ambas manos ─ sólo estaba ayudando.

─ Grracias, pero no lo necesito ─ sintiéndose algo intimidada por la cercana presencia de metro noventa del asgardiano quien no hacia otra cosa que sonreírle. Fue cuando la muchacha apreció lo nada feo que no era, el cuerpo esbelto y ejercitado debajo de la tela sencilla del traje de esqueleto, a través de la cual se marcaba con obviedad el contorno de su figura atlética: contornos de sus músculos e incluso de aquella parte que ella quería evitar ver, pero al final no pudo y terminó desviando los ojos avergonzada de sí misma.

Loki carraspeó la garganta: ─ ¡Como digas! Pero si lo necesitas…─ echando a andar ─ sólo dímelo ─le sonrió de soslayo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, a lo que ella sólo expresó para sus adentros: "¡qué loco!", y se marchó en dirección contraria. Había algo en ese hombre, algo aparte de todo cuanto de él se decía que la inspiraban a querer alejarse pero que al mismo tiempo le atraía, así lo vio perderse entre la media luz de la mansión, y por eso no vio la risita dibujada en sus labios delgados, la misma que siempre le daba cuando hacía alguna travesura como esa, de hacer trastabillar el chifonier adrede.

─ Señor…─ la voz oxidada de Consuelo Sánchez sacó al semidiós de sus pensamientos, se volvió para hallar ante sí a la pequeña y arrugada mujer ─ usted pidió algunas pertenencias de los difuntos, ¿debo dárselas?

─ Sí, claro, ¡gracias!

Entonces la mujer sacó de la bolsa de su delantal un exquisito collar de perlas blancas, y un reloj masculino de oro.

─ Los llevaban la noche en que murieron─ los puso en las enormes manos del asgardiano.

─ Sí, así está mejor ─ observando las joyas, asintiendo, sintiendo como si ella tuviera algo que decirle pero no se decidiera, ¡lo que es más! Sintió su miedo, pero no a la casa (o tal vez sí) sino hacia él ─ no tiene nada de que temerme, no estoy aquí para hacerle daño a su patrón ─ cuando la anciana ya había dado media vuelta.

─ Eso dice, pero…se siente luego que usted no es hombre de bien.

─ No, ciertamente no lo soy.

Consuelo entrecerró los ojos, se estrujó las manos antes de hablar: ─ Ni tampoco es usted cristiano…

Loki esbozo una sonrisa al comprender lo que, en el dialecto de la mujer, significaba no ser cristiano, que era lo mismo que no ser humano: ─ Tiene razón, ¡no soy de este mundo!, ¡qué sabia, usted, Consuelo! ─ dijo lo último en español.

─ ¡Estás canas no son en vano! ─ pasó la senil mano por su cabeza plateada ─ entonces digamos, ¿qué es usted?, ¿un chamán, un nahual?

─ Soy…eso y más ─ comprendiendo bien los términos de la anciana.

─ Y todo esto porque la casa está viva ─ afirmó ella sin sombra de duda.

Loki enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos preguntó intrigado: ─ ¿A qué se refiere?

─ ¿Usted cree que no los he visto? ¡Si a mis patrones hay temporadas que los veo seguido!

El asgardiano recibió esa noticia con cierta sorpresa, pensando si la vejez extrema de algunos midgardianos les daba dones especiales: ─ ¿este y otros años?

─ No a fuerzas todos los años ─ en ese momento escucharon a Thor caminando a sus espaldas ─ pero sí otras veces aparte de ahora

─ ¿Y qué más, Consuelo? ─ deseando que le dijera que también había notado algo extraño en aquel daguerrotipo de la mansión.

─ Usted sabe que más… los cuadros ─ señaló sus ojos y luego a las paredes ─ ¡hay que fijarse bien en los cuadros! Ahora si me permite, aún tengo cosas que hacer y ya es muy noche ─ se alejó por el pasillo en hacia la sombra, en dirección indefinida.

─ ¿Y tú donde aprendiste hablar el idioma de la nana? ─ preguntó Thor, extrañado

─ ¡Es una historia muy larga, hermano! ─ sacó el _I phone_ del bolsillo de la chaqueta si intenciones de aclarar nada más al respecto. Miró la hora ─ hay tiempo ─ se encaminó en dirección a la biblioteca donde había dejado su mochila.

─ ¿A dónde vas?

─ A la biblioteca

─ ¿Te acompaño?

─ ¡Como quieras!

Echaron a andar por los pasillos mortecinos, ahogando el sonido de sus pasos sobre las costosas alfombras, cuando pasaron por aquel lugar donde descansaba el daguerrotipo. Loki no pudo evitar volver a escuchar esos mismos susurros, de una o dos voces, sin querer volteó como por un reflejó, y allí creyó ver una modificación importante en la imagen. Interrumpió su marcha, se acercó con cautela a mirar la foto (ante el gesto confundido de Thor, quien no terminaba de entender porque su hermano tenía esa fijación con aquella imagen).

─ ¡Oh, mierda! ─ expresó Loki con fastidio ─ ¡maldita sea! Cómo no sea lo que estoy sospechando…

─ ¿Qué, Loki? Dime, hermano, ¿qué?

─ ¿Sabes qué, Thor? Prefiero estar sólo un rato, ¿sí? Necesito …ver algo ─ sintiendo las joyas aún en su mano izquierda

─ ¿Ver algo?….

─ ¡Sólo necesito estar solo! Gracias ─ sin decir más, acortó la última distancia que lo separaba de la gran biblioteca, abrió una de las dos grandes hojas de la puerta, y cerró tras él de un golpe.

Thor se quedó confundido en su sitio, rascándose la cabeza. Movido por la curiosidad, se acercó también a la fotografía para mirarla, aunque, a decir verdad, él no pudo distinguir nada extraño en la imagen de la Mansión en construcción, los caballeros y obreros sonriendo en primer plano, parados donde ahora estaba construida la tapia principal. Volvió a rascarse la sesera, se acomodó la chaqueta del disfraz de Jason, y se alejó, preguntándose porque su hermano era un hombre tan raro.

Dentro de la biblioteca, Loki había tomado asiento en uno de los divanes, cerraba los ojos, mientras sostenía y deslizaba reloj de oro entre sus dedos, y decía con vehemencia: ─ Déjame verte, Howard Stark, sé que estabas aquí, ¡yo mismo te he visto! ─ sin embargo no había respuesta ─ estabas aquí, ¡Has estado rondando está casa, Howard Stark!

Loki sentía la imperiosa necesidad de contactar al susodicho difunto, de saber que era su espíritu uno de los que sentía andar libremente por la casona, ¡eso, precisamente! Tenía que estar su espíritu suelto, tener la facultad de ir y venir a través de dimensiones, ya que, lo que había visto minutos antes en el daguerrotipo amarillento, había sido la viva y clara imagen de Howard, asomado por el boquete de una de las ventanas sin terminar, justo a unos metros de la entrada de la gran casa.

-ooOOoo-

Sentía sus pasos transcurrir en aquel terreno seco, sus piernas abriéndose paso por entre la hierba crecida que iba acariciando entre los dedos. La tierra desgranándose en su última humedad bajo la suela de sus botas, el atardecer en el horizonte donde los campos dorados reventados en trigo terminaban, para dar paso a una carretera poco transitada a la que se acercaba a cada paso que daba, hasta que después de un par de parpadeos, como si este en vez de caminar estuviese teletransportándose, estaba a un escaso metro de ella. Entrecerró los ojos, confundido por la visión de ese lugar que, a decir verdad, se le antojó ordinario. Miró a su alrededor, miró el sol rojo, muerto en el cielo y la oscuridad cubriéndolo todo, oyó grillos y cigarras cantando entre los hierbajos, y el silencio que sólo de vez en cuando era interrumpido por la marcha de algún auto que llegaba a pasar. Estaba pensando que es lo que hacía allí, que hora era, que país, que fecha. Puso las manos en la cintura, miró las estrellas hasta donde las luces de una ciudad lejana las devoraban, se encogió de hombros, cabeceó. Estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta cuando a sus espaldas escuchó el brutal sonido de un violento choque de auto contra un árbol. Se volvió sin dudar, sobresaltado por el estruendo y se acercó corriendo para observar mejor. Se acercó hasta pegar sus manos contra el cristal roto del auto destrozado, vio dentro a un matrimonio elegante, maduro, ensangrentado, casi inconsciente. Detrás de él se estacionó una motocicleta, aquella que había perseguido al auto y le había provocado el accidente, de él descendió un tipo enorme, temible, con brazo metalizado. Pasó de él casi rozándole el hombro porque, obviamente, aquel ciborg no podía verlo. Se acercó al auto y extrajo de él a Howard primero, para asesinarlo a sangre fría, luego seguiría con la indefensa María…Y el dios del engaño estaba allí a escasos centímetros, presenciando el famoso doble asesinato. Cuando el soldado del invierno terminó con su cometido, simplemente disparó a la cámara de seguridad que se hallaba en el sendero instalada junto al árbol que había recibido el impacto del coche, volvió a montar su motocicleta y se marchó. Loki suspiró al mirar la escena, se acercó totalmente a los cuerpos sin vida de ambos, sus ojos abiertos mirando al infinito. Extendió la mano para tocar el cuello de Howard, más de repente, así como así, estaba de nuevo al interior de la gran mansión de la Quinta Avenida donde, según se pudo dar cuenta, los Stark tardaron mucho para darse cuenta que habían fallecido.

Así, como una ráfaga, veían pasar los días, las noches, las tardes, ¡todas y cada una de ellas! En las que María y Howard se sentaban en divanes ante la chimenea y apesadumbrados se preguntaban porque nadie venía a visitarlos, porque la casa estaba tan fría y callada, porque Tony se había olvidado de ellos.

Al asgardiano, sin poder evitarlo, le dio tristeza ser testigo de que hasta la muerte podía ser cruel. Volvió a suspirar, caminó hacia donde los Stark se hallaban ante la luz mortecina de las ventanas y la ígnea de la chimenea, se sentó junto a María, trató de hablarle: ─ ¿Me escucha? ─Entonces ella pareció reaccionar ante la voz. Buscó a su alrededor, por fin fijó su mirada en la atenta de él ─ María, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

─ Es nuestra casa ─ contestó ella sin saber porque le cuestionaba.

─ Y este es un recuerdo…─ dijo él.

La dama le miró más intensamente, luego a toda la enorme mansión en penumbras, empolvada. De súbito llegó a su memoria la noche del accidente, en ese momento la mujer se quebró como una figura de cristal, echando a llorar, para incomodidad de Loki.

─ ¡Es cierto! ─ sollozaba la dama. A Loki le daba pena, era verdad, ver a esa madre le recordaba a la suya propia ─ ¡es cierto! ¡Hemos muerto!

─ ¿Entonces por qué están aquí aún?

─ Es que no tenemos a donde ir…─ suspirando a través de un pañuelo ─ además Howard no está, y no me puedo marchar sin él.

─ Yo puedo mostrarles el camino, si ustedes me lo permiten…

La dama le miró extrañada: ─ ¿Quién es usted?

─ Alguien que puede ayudar…

La mujer le miró con atención, iba a decir algo más cuando de repente se contrajo sobre su asiento, aterida de miedo. Loki comenzó a observar una sombra gruesa tiñendo todo a su alrededor, como si de un eclipse tratara. Ella se levantó aterrada: ─ ¡Tengo que ocultarme! ─ y echó a correr escaleras arriba.

Loki la siguió lo más cerca que pudo: ─ ¡¿Dónde está su esposo?!, ¡¿sabe dónde está él?!

─ ¡No lo sé!, ¡NO LO SÉ! ─ contestaba a voces sin dejar de correr a lo largo del pasillo, en medio del sismo violento que se había desatado en la casa─ ¡hace días que no lo veo! …─y sin que el semidiós pudiera evitarlo, ella desapareció detrás de la puerta de la que fuera su recamara, cerrando con llave por dentro. Cuando Loki quiso abrir la puerta, con tan sólo tocar el picaporte, fue arrastrado afuera de aquella visión, de aquella proyección espiritual, hasta el diván en la biblioteca, a su espacio y tiempo.

De repente se miró a si mismo sentado, aferrando entre sus manos el collar de perlas de María con tanta fuerza que estás se habían marcado en las palmas de sus manos. Las abrió poco a poco, las miró, se tocó la cara, le pecho, miró la hora y la fecha en la pantalla de su I-phone: pasaban de las tres de la mañana del primero de noviembre de dos mil dieciséis. Se quedó cavilando un momento, como para lograr regresar por completo a su presente. De repente recordó porque estaba allí, tomó la mochila, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Pero el viaje interdimensional del dios del engaño transcurrió en minutos que se amalgamaron demasiado como para que todos hubieran esperado tan despiertos como hacía un par de horas, y dado que los Vengadores habían decidido esperar el inicio del extraño rito, mirando el televisor en un espacio acogedor y apartado del recibidor, (localizado en un vestíbulo forrado en maderas, justo debajo de la escalera) donde estaba instalada otra cómoda salita de estar, olorosa a naturaleza muerta y libros viejos, que en ese momento guardaba una mullida y afable calma que sólo era interrumpida por las estridencias y los gritos de la película que se transmitía en una de tantas cadenas de TV que habían decido dar maratones de terror con motivo de la noche de Halloween.

Hacía un rato que, arrullada por la espera y la espesa madrugada, Wanda Maximoff se había quedado dormida en el sillón, en el regazo del dios del trueno, quien también dormía profundamente. En otro diván de una sola plaza estaba Natasha, echa un ovillo, envuelta en una frazada y un pijama improvisada, a su lado el coronel Rhodes hizo uso de la función reclinable de su moderna silla de ruedas, para hundirse en las delicias de la siesta. Y Tony, bueno, Tony al fin había conseguido conciliar el sueño, de hecho, había podido dormir por casi una hora, efecto, tal vez, del agobio extremo que supuso el episodio de la fiesta; del cansancio acumulado, o de sentirse a salvo en medio de sus buenos camaradas. Así, suspiraba lento y profundo, escuchando acaso, las lejanas voces de _El exorcista_ , la cinta que se transmitía en el televisor; las remotas campanadas de la Catedral de San Patricio y los profundos tañidos de su reloj de péndulo marcando las tres de la madrugada. Sin embargo, todos estaban tan cansados, la casa tan callada, y el dios brujo, aparentemente tan ausente que olvidaron que estaban a escasos minutos de la susodicha cita.

Tony Stark suspiró profundamente con una sensación de alivio a sus muchas noches en vela.

─ La noche de ayer tuve una visión…

─ ¿De qué, o de quién?

─ De mi madre…tocaba al piano en el salón, pero…

─ ¿Pero qué, Stark?

─ Era como si al mismo tiempo no fuera ella.

El dios del engaño arrugó la nariz, confundido

─ Su rostro no tenía ojos, estaba …cadavérica, de su boca comenzó a escupir alacranes y lombrices.

─ Alacranes y lombrices…─ repitió entre dientes, mientras daba otra bocanada a su cigarrillo, sopesando el simbolismo maligno de tales sabandijas ─ hiciste bien en decirme…

Recordaba el magnate esa conversación que había tenido lugar minutos después de que los invitados hubieran comenzado a marcharse, luego la intimidad de la soledad, el refugio en tazas de café, la madrugada. Ahora, hasta sus sueños parecían ser tranquilos, y un niño de nueve años, (que solía ser él) volvía a ser feliz en una de esas vacaciones que pasó junto a sus padres, acampando en uno de los bosques espesos de Oregón (¿o era de Carolina del Norte?). Se veía a sí mismo corriendo sobre un sendero tupido de hojarasca que revoloteaba a cada paso que daba, y allí, en medio de la infantil diversión, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era sólo recuerdo, sino un sueño: una puerta de madera añosa, resquebrajada por el tiempo, estaba instalada en medio de los muchos árboles, ante la mirada asombrada del pequeño Anthony Edward.

─ Ven… ─ escuchó provenir desde el otro lado, con voz hipnótica ─ ven….

Los ojos marrones enormes, dilatados por la visión, todo a su alrededor desaparecía, sólo él, la voz y la puerta existían ahora: ─ ¡Ven!... ─ como si sus piernas se movieran por voluntad propia, empezó a dar pasos, a cada uno de ellos esa voz seguía susurrando. A veces era la voz de mamá, a veces la de papá. Otro par de pasos más y a esa cara de niño comenzaron a surcarla las arrugas que después de la mitad de siglo ajan el rostro de cualquiera, aunque seas Tony Stark, aunque seas un amo del mundo. Entonces ya no fue más un niño, ni aquel añorado bosque de Oregón, sino un pasillo largo, crudo, oscuro, cuyo único final era la puerta añeja que no dejaba de llamarlo.

─ Ven… ¡Ven!... ¡VEN!

─ Sí…ya voy ─ sonámbulo apretó el paso con determinada prisa

─ Estoy aquí…

─ No tardo, ¡ya voy!

─ Estoy aquí…

El camino se prolongó tan sólo unos minutos más, a un centímetro, un suspiro, ¡un instante! Su mano estaba a punto de jalar la aldaba de la puerta…

─ ¡STARK, NO!

Sintió como alguien lo sujetó por las axilas y lo derribó sobre la duela del suelo, giró los ojos, vio un demonio azul de ojos inyectados en sangre que le gritaba a la cara: ─ ¡despierta! Carajo, ¡despierta! ¡no sigas esa voz! ¡no abras esa puerta!

─ ¡Noooooooo! ─ luchando por que aquel demonio lo soltara de entre sus garras, le propinó un golpe en la boca ─ ¡suéltame!

─ ¡Despierta, con un demonio, despierta! ─ al fin, teniéndolo neutralizado sobre el suelo entre sus brazos y piernas, lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas dejando su gran mano marcada en la mejilla.

El magnate despertó súbito, en seguida vio aparecer frente a sus ojos, el rostro pálido y anguloso del dios del engaño, rodeado de los Vengadores, quienes lo miraban consternados

─ ¡Tony!, ¿qué ha pasado con él?

─ Tony, ¡¿Estás bien?!

─ ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

─ ¿Estaba caminando dorrmido, acaso?

─ ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!, ¡si escuchas una maldita voz ultraterrena, salida de una puta puerta sellada, no vas hacia ella! ─ vociferaba agitado el dios del engaño mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por sus labios golpeados. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared más próximo ─ ¡ahora ya no hay suficiente tiempo! ─abrazó a un aún aturdido Stark por el pecho, y sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlo, despareció en el acto, dejando tras de sí sólo el mutis de confusión en los superhéroes que se quedaron mirándose unos a otros las caras, entendiéndose al unísono que tenían que buscar al dios del engaño y hallarlo donde sea que se hubiera metido.

─ ¡Loki, Loki, hermano!, ¿dónde estás?

─ ¡Tony, Tony!, ¿puedes escucharnos?

─ ¡¿Dónde se metieron?!

Iban y venían, buscaban en toda la casa rogando que, efectivamente, no la hubiesen abandonado.

El dios del trueno comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber hecho traer a su volátil y peligroso hermano (que era lo mismo que manejar un arma atómica), temiendo que tal vez les hubiese jugado otra de las suyas, y "¡maldita sea, Loki, ¿por qué ya no puedo volver a confiar por completo en ti?" Lo que ni Thor ni el resto de los Vengadores sabía, era que el dios del engaño no iba a permitir que una misión puesta a su cargo fuera a fallar. No era cuestión de bondad, ni solidaridad, sino un mero acto de orgullo.

─ ¡Tony! ¡Tony, responde!

Loki podía escucharlos clamar del otro lado de la puerta del que años atrás fuera el dormitorio de los señores Stark. Aquel era una de varias piezas protagonizada por una salita de estar con chimenea que daba la bienvenida en cuanto se abría la puerta de dos hojas. El mobiliario, tapices y decoración apenas si habían cambiado, siendo preservados adrede por más de un siglo. El cuarto contiguo contenía libreros, un par de secreteres, sillas, taburetes; al fondo estaba la cama matrimonial de doseles. En cuanto el semidiós apareció frente a la recamara, abrió la puerta con telequinesis, traspuso el umbral, apurado, apoyando con su hombro a un Tony que luchaba entre la consciencia y el sueño. Dio dos pasos adentro, sin dejar de buscar con la mirada y el pensamiento a María.

─ ¡Sé que estás aquí, señora Stark! Sé que te ocultas aquí… ¿dónde estás? ─ rogaba verla, y que no fuera lo que había temido desde que escuchó las voces desde el daguerrotipo ─ María Stark, muéstrate, ¡soy amigo! ─ lo último le costó trabajo decirlo ─ ¡carajo!, ¿cuándo vas a terminar por despertar? ─ y soltó a Tony sobre el suelo frente a la chimenea. Raudo se quitó la mochila que traía en la espalda, de ella sacó un frasco con sal consagrada, pura de mar, y comenzó a trazar un circulo alrededor de ellos ─ nadie puede trasgredir este círculo perfecto excepto quien yo lo desee, nadie puede trasgredir este círculo perfecto excepto la verdad…. ─ decía en latín.

─ ¡Tony, Tony! ─ se escuchaban desde afuera las voces de los Vengadores, a las que se les había unido la de la nana Consuelo.

También sonido de puertas abriéndose en todas direcciones, señal de que iban a entrar a esa habitación de un momento a otro, sin embargo, eso no inmutaba al dios del engaño quien en esos momentos sacó dos velas claras, una tiza de carbón y una daga de hoja sinuosa, sumamente afilada. Con la tiza trazó un pentagrama orientado hacia el cielo y sigilos blancos, mientras recitaba encantamientos de protección en latín y lenguas celtas muertas, luego tomó la daga, la mano izquierda de Stark, cortó con ella la carne del magnate, justo en el momento en que los demás héroes abrían la puerta y miraban la escena.

─ Loki, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! ─ exclamó Thor casi estupefacto por la visión.

Ni que decir de Wanda, Natasha y la nana, quien se santiguó. En seguida llegó el coronel presuroso, pero Loki parecía no escucharlos, siguiendo en lo suyo, empapar con sangre Stark la daga. Pero, ni ante el dolor Tony lograba volver por completo, atrapado en un extraño sueño sin sueños

─ ¡Esto está demasiado raro, basta ya! ─ dijo Natasha tratando de entrar al cirulo de sal, pero fue rechazada como si se hubiera enfrentado a un campo electrificado, que, si no hubiera sido por Thor, que la sujetó, se hubiera ido completamente de espaldas.

─ Nadie puede ingresar al círculo ahora ─ contestó Loki sin mirarlos, mientras escribía con sangre el nombre de los difuntos sobre la cera ─ María Stark, ¡te ofrezco sangre de tu sangre para que te muestres ante nosotros! Howard Stark, ¡si aún me escuchas, te ofrezco sangre de tu sangre para que te muestres ante nosotros! ─ dijo alzando la daga ensangrentada en una mano, encendiendo casi al mismo tiempo las velas, y apagando las demás luces que iluminaban débilmente la habitación, con el puro uso de su telequinesis, momento en que la nana se dio la media vuelta para salir de allí, como decía ella, "con el Jesús en la boca".

─ ¡¿Qué vamos a hacerr nosotros, Thorr?!

─ Ahora ya nadie puede intervenir en el ritual…

Mientras observaban a Loki, de rodillas junto a Stark, clamando por la presencia de los señores de la casa, hasta que sólo el asgardiano escuchó: ─ ¡No, por favor!, ¡No, por favor! ─ y se puso en pie de súbito, con los ojos perdidos y dilatados para salir por su propio pie del círculo, en una mano llevaba la daga ensangrentada, en la otra el collar de perlas, caminó ignorando a los presentes a través de la habitación, buscando la voz sollozante de María Stark ─ María Stark, dime, ¿por qué no descansas?, María Stark, ¿por qué atormentas a tu hijo?

En ese momento, Tony abrió los ojos por completo, como impulsado por una fuerza invisible, se incorporó de golpe quedando sentado en medio del circulo de protección.

─ ¡Tony! ─ exclamaron al unísono el coronel y Wanda, mientras que Thor y Natasha seguían de cerca a Loki quien ahora buscaba dentro de cada puerta, de cada mobiliario, tratando de hallar la voz llorosa que sólo él escuchaba.

─ María, María, ¡dime dónde estás!… ─ hasta que halló una escotilla empotrada en la pared por medio de la cual se bajaba a uno de los pasadizos de la mansión el cual siguió sin dudar, a donde sus oídos lo guiaban. Detrás de él fueron la agente y el dios del trueno

─ Tony, ¿estás bien? ─ preguntó el coronel, pero este no respondió, sólo se levantó sin hablar, sin parpadear, (hubieran jurado que casi sin parpadear), y por su propia voluntad, se dispuso a salir del círculo.

─ ¡Te he hallado! ─ decía Loki un minuto antes al abrir de par en par una puerta de un acceso cerrado que daba dentro del pasadizo descendente, donde halló a una María en cuya carne, debajo del sayo blanco que la cubría, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido desde el momento preciso en que falleció; cuyo rostro bañado en lágrimas se escondía detrás de cascadas de cabellos sueltos, lacios. ─ María, ¿por qué lloras?

Thor y Natasha se miraron las caras, llenos de confusión, mientras que arriba, en la habitación Tony daba el primer paso para salir del circulo que lo protegía, ante lo que cual, fue en vano que Wanda tratara de impedírselo, pues cuando quiso desplegar un campo de fuerza, otra más extrema y extraña la golpeó derribándola al suelo contra su espalda.

─ ¡Wanda! ─ exclamó frenético el coronel tratando de ayudarla desde su infortunada condición ─ ¡Tony! ─ porque este acaba de salir por completo, y cuando hubo puesto ambos pies afuera.

─ Yo no puedo salir de aquí, ¡o el vendrá por mí!

─ ¿Quién es él? María ─ decía el semidiós antes de escuchar los gritos en la superficie del pasadizo ─ ¿por qué atormentas a tu único hijo, como la madrugada pasada, cuando tocaste el piano?

La fantasmal mujer dejó de sollozar un instante, se volvió apenas de soslayo para mirarle la cara al extraño pálido que le hablaba: ─ Yo no…yo no he visto la luz en mucho tiempo, yo…yo no he salido de aquí en la madrugada, no hoy, ¡no ayer! Desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo ya no toco el piano, yo ya no veo a mi hijo…─ Loki la vio ponerse de pie ─ ¡es él! El que se llevó a Howard, ¡EL QUE QUIERE DEVORARSE ESTA CASA Y A MI ESTIRPE! ─ gritó desaforada

─ Loki, ¡¿dónde estás?! ─ gritó el coronel por ayuda, y la fracción de minuto que le costó al dios del engaño reaccionar ante las llamadas de auxilio de Rhodes y de Wanda, fue el mismo en que Tony fue arrastrado por los pies hacia afuera de la habitación, cuando Wanda logró detenerlo con su campo de fuerza, sin que aquello que quería arrebatárselo, dejaba de pelear por su presa.

Loki logró despertar del trance e inmediatamente después se teletransportó a la habitación, Natasha y Thor echaron a correr sin premura para alcanzar la salida.

Cuando el dios del engaño reapareció frente a la chimenea, vio a Wanda perdiendo una esforzada batalla con una fuerza, invisible para los demás, pero vivida para él: un campo de fuerza oscuro, espeso, pestilente y gélido que sentía podía devorar todo, devorarlo a él incluso, así, brujo, semidiós y poderoso como era, hasta las entrañas.

─ ¡TONYYY! ─ gritaba Wanda tratando de resistir, pero la energía no cesaba.

─ ¡BASTA! ─ gritó Loki atacando con su propia energía mágica.

Y fue sólo hasta ese momento que la fuerza cedió, dejando caer a Tony Stark, quien en sin embargo, sin darse cuenta del agotamiento de su amiga Wanda, o de la presencia de Thor, Natasha (quien en esos momentos arribaban, o de las interrogantes de Rhodes) se puso de pie de inmediato, se llevó las manos a los oídos, y dijo con ojos desorbitados: ─ Es mamá… ¡es mamá quien está pidiendo ayuda, ella está sufriendo!

Sí, Loki también escuchaba la voz lamentándose, los sollozos lastimeros en un eco constante, hondo que taladraba, más que los oídos, el corazón. Pero también sabía bien que, si Tony Stark cruzaba la puerta de esa habitación, muchas cosas impredecibles podían ocurrirle.

─ ¡Es ella!, ¡es mi madre!

─ ¡No, Stark, no seas tonto!, ¡esa que escuchas no es tu madre! ─ y el asgardiano corrió hacia él porque estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, trató de detenerlo con telequinesis, pararlo, ¡evitar que abriera! Pero fue demasiado tarde, el tiempo no le alcanzó porque entonces el millonario ya había girado el cerrojo de la puerta, y antes de ser halado de nuevo por aquella macabra y descomunal fuerza ─ ¡la que te visita, la que tocaba al piano ayer en la madrugada tampoco lo es!, ¡ella no se ha manifestado desde hace mucho tiempo! ─ fue lo último que Tony alcanzó a escuchar entre la pesadilla que estaba a punto de experimentar, donde todos los rostros, y bocas, y ojos de sus pesadillas le miraban, y le atormentaban en esa vorágine de fantasmas remotos que lo arrastraban escaleras abajo, en medio de un terremoto que sólo azotaba a la mansión, (y a ningún otro lugar aledaño más). Una trepidante sacudida que les hubiera impedido a sus amigos actuar, de no ser por Wanda quien lo siguió en medio de uno de sus campos de fuerza, de Thor que voló hasta la planta baja gracias al Mjolnir, de Loki que se teletransportó, sólo para ver como el "hombre de hierro" era arrastrado por los aires sin que ahora ninguno de sus súper amigos pudiera ayudarlo,(ni pudiese ayudarse a sí mismo) hasta aquel espejo de la trabe, aquel que por descuido o ligereza, el dios del engaño no se aseguró de que estuviese bien resguardado.

Entonces, el paño oscuro tardó más en caer al suelo, que Tony Stark en ser succionado a través de la superficie reflejante que se volvió líquida como el mercurio caliente antes de cerrarse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que el brujo asgardiano no pudiera aferrarlo por los tobillos, para ser tragado junto con él.

─ ¡Mierda! ─ exclamó Natasha ante la surreal visión.

─ ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ─ una desesperada Wanda.

─ ¡Loki, Loki!, ¿ ahora dónde estás? ─ Thor, mirando a todos lados.

─ ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ─ Rhodes al fin, detrás de ellos.

─ ¡El maldito espejo ese se ha tragado a Stark y a Loki! ─ contestó Natasha.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?, ¿cómo vamos a hallarlos?", la interrogante en el aire, cuando de repente, Thor recordó así, sin saber porque, el inusual interés de su hermano por aquel daguerrotipo a la entrada de la biblioteca.

─ ¡Vamos! Vamos, ¡tengo una idea! ─ y echó a correr por el pasillo

─ ¿A dónde vamos?

─ ¡Sólo síganme!

Al llegar a las inmediaciones de la fotografía, vieron a Thor mirando con gran avidez y susto el decimonónico fotograma. Ante las preguntas sin respuesta de los héroes, estos se acercaron, y con sus propios ojos contemplaron lo mismo que el dios del trueno:

─ ¡Santa mierda! ─ exclamó Natasha, al ver, junto a todos los demás, que no sólo los obreros y el caballero, retratados al frente de la mansión, se habían esfumado por completo, sino que ahora, la imagen de Tony y Loki, aparecía clara y nítida, subiendo las escaleras del pórtico de la gran casa en construcción.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Al fin logré terminar de escribir y editar el texto (como dije, no pude lograrlo antes de Halloween, como quería, pero aquí está todo lo que llevo escrito hasta el momento). Así, espero concluir el próximo antes de que termine este mes.

Ahora bien, gracias por las reviews a Misuzu Black, Daniela1209, ese Guest misterioso XD, a Alexia y a Cate por los mensajes que me han motivado a seguir. Por ustedes decidí hallar tiempo en medio de las muchas ocupaciones de la fiesta de Día de muertos que acaba de pasar en mi país, para acabar este episodio.

Sin más que decir por ahora, excepto desear que les gusté, me despido por el momento, hasta la próxima!


	5. V

.

V

Un galope fuerte, veloz y nítido era el único sonido en calles a la redonda. A decir verdad, el galope, el viento embravecido, la desolación y su respiración era lo que podían percibir sus oídos. Sus ojos estaban perdidos entre la bruma ambarina que se levantaba para cubrirlo todo con cada vendaval y que hacía castañear escombros, retorcidos fierros viejos, basura arrastrada a lo largo de las calles y avenidas desiertas que alguna vez reventaron en transeúntes y vehículos.

Cada respiración que anunciaba su pánico se llenaba de la arenisca esa que atascaba el ambiente en un desolador sepia, y como si aquellos espantos no estuvieran colmando la resistencia de su cordura, ese galope y ese relinchido furioso se estaba acercando más y cada vez más.

Al borde del paroxismo, cubriéndose nariz y boca para no respirar ese ambiente toxico y hediondo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que halló lo que consideró podía usar como un escondite: los restos de lo que había sido un auto familiar volcado sobre una acera. Dio gracias a todo cuanto aún creía cuando estuvo detrás de ese montón de fierro herrumbrado, porque el galope le mordía los talones. Luego no tuvo que esperar más que unos segundos para ver pasar al animal que producía aquel sonido: los despojos de lo que sin duda alguna vez fue un magnifico corcel del _Central Park_ , que ahora, con las inauditas fuerzas que los animales poseen, succionaba su último soplo de vida para dar esa carrera enloquecida contra el dolor que desgarraba sus entrañas, quemándolo sin llamas por efecto de un fenómeno extraño que parecía consumirlo en vida, atándolo a la agonía, a la locura y a esa carrera en la que intentaba escapar del tormento que sin embargo sólo cesó hasta que el animal se desplomó sin vida a cuatro metros de donde un aterrorizado Tony Stark se ocultaba. Si el horror que lo invadía no hubiera sido tal, seguramente hubiera podido mover los músculos de su cuerpo para correr a mirar, por puro morbo tal vez, si el equino aún respiraba, pero aún se habría llevado otro espanto de muerte al ver comenzar un desfile macabro como no había presenciado o imaginado otro jamás; el de decenas de restos vivientes, humanoides transitando con lentitud por la avenida destruida. Porque eso que se movía delante de él, ya no podían llamarse con exactitud seres humanos pues llevaban la piel hecha girones, las cuencas de los ojos vacías, los miembros destrozados. Se arrastraban, más que caminar. Unos se desplomaban al no poder ya más luego morían entre eructos y vómitos de sus propias entrañas.

Tony Stark no soportó ni un segundo. Pecho tierra avanzó hasta la calle siguiente y echó a correr en dirección inversa donde había atestiguado ese dantesco espectáculo, sólo para seguir mirando esa neblina espesa de color ocre; para seguir sintiendo y escuchando esa ventisca desoladora; para percibir como la fina arenisca se instalaba en sus pulmones, y ese olor fétido de cientos de cadáveres insepultos, ¡ah! Pero esperen, otros sonidos fantasmales se añadían a sus pisadas y su respiración violenta: ecos inteligibles, lamentos y quejidos perdidos en la lejanía. Frente a él, detrás de él, bloques y bloques de construcciones abandonadas y desechas en todas direcciones. Calles, avenidas, edificios que de repente, y a pesar del nivel de destrucción, comenzaron a hacérsele familiares.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, dejó de correr para observar mejor a su alrededor, a esos rascacielos desiertos que aún se mantenían en pie, y esos otros tantos que no eran más que pilas de escombros. Entonces creyó reconocer el lugar donde se hallaba. Al primer momento se negó a creer, echó a correr de nuevo, pero con una noción de la dirección que seguían sus pies. Avanzó algunas cuadras, dobló un par de esquinas, y de repente estuvo frente a los enormes edificios que formaban esa famosa e icónica Y, el _Times Square_ que una vez reverberó bullicio y congestionamientos de masas de habitantes, luces neón y anuncios gigantescos. ¡Pues bien! Jamás se había marchado de Manhattan. Estaba aún allí, aunque lo último que recordara era haber sido engullido por un espejo en su mansión, la noche de Halloween de dos mil dieciséis. Tratando de razonar en medio de sus horrores, supuso que ese había sido un portal que lo hizo viajar en el tiempo.

Pero, ¿qué año era aquel? Rápidamente comenzó a buscar algún indicio que le indicara cuanto maldito tiempo había transcurrido desde esa Noche de brujas, pero no hallaba nada más que escombros y soledad. ¿Y Loki? Creía recordar que él había logrado pasar junto con él a través del espejo, entonces, ¿qué había sido de ese bastardo? ¿Acaso esa no era más que una de sus jugarretas?, ¿acaso no estaría creando esa espantosa pesadilla sólo para él? Extendió las palmas de sus manos para mirarlas, la herida que el asgardiano le había infligido con la daga, aún estaba allí, fresca y doliente… ¿entonces?

Dio algunos pasos más sobre el asfalto fracturado y resquebrajado que dificultaba su avance, pero la insoportable arenisca que saturaba el ambiente ya le lastimaba garganta y nariz, así que se detuvo para quitarse el suéter que llevaba debajo de disfraz de monje, para cubrirse con él el rostro, con la cabeza debajo de la caperuza del hábito falso, siguió andando lo más rápido que podía sobre el pavimento hecho pedazos. Se le ocurría que tal vez pudiese llegar a la mansión, si es que aún quedaba algo de ella, ¡se aferraba a la idea como un náufrago a un pedazo de madera! Que, retornando al epicentro de los hechos, tal vez pudiera revertirlo. Se concentró a pensar en ello en medio de esa terrible soledad, ¡como jamás nadie ha experimentado! En medio de la destrucción, la desolación, la posibilidad de ser el último ser humano en la Tierra, porque, si por un momento se ponía a pensar en sus amigos, en su vida destrozada para siempre, en aquello perdido que amaba, ¡sabía que iba a resquebrajarse en mil pedazos y dejarse caer para esperar la muerte en medio de ese desierto de concreto! Justamente como se negó a hacerlo muchos años antes, en medio de las crueles y abrasadoras dunas de Afganistán.

Pasó un rato, no había avanzado mucho, a decir verdad, (aunque en esa sucursal del infierno los minutos se antojaban horas) cuando escuchó un sonido que salió de contexto entre las ráfagas de viento golpeando despojos a su paso: pisadas. Se detuvo en seco, miró hacia atrás para ver a unos metros los que alguna vez fueran fastuosos anuncios espectaculares. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con desesperada fuerza en su pecho, le pareció que incluso podía escucharse a lo largo y ancho de la Gran Manzana, pero no era cierto, lo que sí podía escuchar eran esos pasos que le helaban la sangre en las venas y lo hacían sudar frío y caliente. Tragó espesó el nudo que le obstruía la garganta para correr hasta refugiarse dentro de la estructura de un escaparate roto, agazaparse y esperar para ver a quien pertenecía esa marcha aterrorizante que se acercaba.

"No es de uno de esos espectros agonizantes, son pasos firmes, contundentes", reflexionó desde su escondite, "¡Y vienen para acá!" Efectivamente, ya estaban a unos metros, cuando los escuchó y sintió más cerca, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, hasta que los pasos se detuvieron justo enfrente de la vidriera donde se ocultaba. Dejó pasar unos minutos, luego, movido por la curiosidad y el aplomo, levantó los ojos. A tres metros de él estaba alguien que, nunca jamás, ¡ni en sus más disparatados sueños!, creyó estar feliz de volver a ver.

─ ¡Loki! ─ exclamó asomándose de cuerpo entero.

El aludido estaba allí, parado en sus botas _Martens_ en medio de ese cruce de avenidas, con su traje de esqueleto, su chaqueta de lona, el _hoddie_ verde olivo. Volteó en esa dirección y se aproximó: ─ ¿Dónde carajo te has metido, Stark?, ¡llevo no sé cuánto de tiempo buscándote!

Y antes de que el brujo pudiera acercársele del todo, el magnate había llegado de tres trancos frente a él a dos segundos de dejarse llevar por las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo.

─ Jamás creí llegar a decir esto, pero, ¡no sabes el tremendo gusto que me da verte! ─ jadeando por el alivio al pánico minutos antes experimentado.

Loki enarcó una ceja, miró a izquierda y derecha, luego a él: ─ Bueno, supongo…te confieso que ya me estaba preocupando al no encontrarte, creí que a lo mejor ya te habías muerto del susto, ─ mirando a su alrededor ─ ¡creo que te he subestimado, Stark! Este infierno personalizado tuyo, ¡es una pasada! ─Tony le miró extrañado ─ ya veo que no comprendes…

─ ¿Mi infierno personalizado?, ¿es que acaso esto no es un viaje en el tiempo?

─ Eeeeh, no, no en el estricto sentido del concepto, no…esto ─ buscando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de lona ─ esto es lo que siempre ha morado en tu mente, digamos… ─ sacando su teléfono móvil─ digamos que es toda la basura que guardas en lo más recóndito de tu inconsciente ─ Tony le miro algo incrédulo ─ esto... materializa tus más íntimos y acendrados terrores, tus más dolorosos remordimientos ─ desbloqueó y miró la pantalla del dispositivo.

─ ¿Remordimientos? ─ repitió Tony con bobería.

─ Sí, remordimientos, mira, ¡así tienes de sucia la consciencia! ─ con el índice derecho señaló el horripilante escenario ─ Y si esto fuera un viaje en el tiempo, el teléfono marcaría una fecha, pero no hay nada ─ le mostró la pantalla encendida del dispositivo, ¡era cierto! Donde debería estar el reloj y la fecha, había sólo ceros. Luego de eso, Loki pulsó la cámara y tomó una fotografía panorámica que fue captada a la perfección por el lente.

─ Creo que sigo sin comprender… ¿puedes explicar todo desde el principio?

Loki asintió, pero hizo seña de seguir caminando: ─ Supongo que te dirigías a la mansión…

─ Supones bien…

─ ¡Mira, sí si eres listo! Eso era justo lo que había que hacer…

─ ¿Me explicarás que sucede o no? ─ ignorando el sarcasmo.

─ A eso voy. Bien, cuando atravesamos por el espejo de tu mansión, lo hicimos a otra dimensión. Te confieso que no estaba seguro de a cuál, pero tan sólo fue en dirección a algo que tú mismo has creado a lo largo de muchos años de inseguridades, miedos y sentimientos de culpa. Sé que soy el último tipo en los nueve reinos con quien te hubiera gustado compartir algo tan personal, ¿verdad? Sin embargo…esta es la región más oscura de tu alma, de tu mente, esto es lo que tanto temes que llegue a pasar con tu propio mundo, ese que aún está "a salvo" en la dimensión donde en este momento no es más que la madrugada del primero de noviembre de dos mil dieciséis, y donde, desde nuestra desaparición, tan sólo han pasado a lo sumo…unos segundos…

Tony le miraba consternado, pero en parte aliviado: ─ ¿Entonces esto es una especie de sueño?

─ Sí y no ─ se detuvieron ─ es real para ti, y lo está siendo para mí. Sentimos esa arenisca infectada de radiación, por ejemplo, sentimos la oscuridad de este invierno nuclear, percibimos el olor a muerte y, si en estos momentos algo se aproximara a nosotros y nos liquidara, ten por seguro que nos ausentaremos para siempre de esa realidad donde aún eres uno de los amos del mundo. ─ el millonario hizo una expresión como tratando de comprender ─ Sí, suena complicado, pero Stark, ¿alguna vez has escuchado esas teorías acerca del poder de la mente?, ¿has sabido algo acerca de esos miedos tan colectivos y profundos que cobran vida? Si tú le temes en demasía a algo o alguien, ese terror simplemente se materializa.

─ ¿Es como temerle al coco entre todos, y que este cobré vida?

─ Algo así… Ahora, debes estar consciente que esto podría llegar a suceder en realidad, este es uno de los futuros posibles, y, por otra parte, si llegas a morir en medio de tus remordimientos, podrías habitar en un paraje parecido a esto, por el resto de la eternidad.

El magnate abrió los ojos como platos, tragó espeso otra vez: ─ ¿Quieres decir que es verdad eso de que cada uno de nosotros se labra su propio infierno?

─ Sí…totalmente. Y hasta podrías pensar que te moriste, de no ser porque estoy aquí diciéndote que tenemos que regresar a la noche de la víspera de Todos los santos …así que…andando ─ echó a andar de nuevo seguido por Tony.

─ ¿Y por qué forzosamente tenía que ser un escenario nuclear?

─ ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Al menos admite que te ha calado hondo tu oficio de armamentista. Tu familia y tú han repartido y sembrado tanta miseria, tanto dolor en el mundo, que estas son las facturas que temes pagar ─ la expresión de Tony volvió a endurecerse ─ pero, ¿por qué esa cara, señor Stark? ─ una sonrisita burlona ─ ¿acaso no vives como un emperador?, ¿qué te importa lo demás?

─ Esto no es gracioso…─ volteando hacia otro lado

─ No, claro…No lo es cuando el veneno de las armas infecta con su muerte tu hogar, ¿verdad? ─ acercándose lentamente con una expresión de loco, hacia un Tony que comenzaba a perturbarse de nuevo ─ cuando el odio de todo el mundo devora tu propia casa, ¡y desuella tu opulenta nación! ¡Entonces no les agrada! No les causa indiferencia, ¿verdad? ─ con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a magnate ─ esos gritos, Tony, esos rostros que ves incrustados en tu mansión, ¿a quienes crees que pertenecen? Son tus fantasmas, señor Stark, ¡este es tu reino! ─ alzando de nuevo los brazos ─ ¡este tu legado!

─ ¡CALLATE! Lo dices como si tú tuvieras calidad mo….

─ ¡YO SOY UN VILLANO! Claro que no tengo calidad moral, soy uno tan ruin como cualquiera que hayas o vayas a enfrentar. ¡Caos, locura y muerte son mi medio! Pero al menos lo admito, ¿y tú? ─traspasándolo con la mirada ─ ¿recuerdas que hice hace cuatro años, Tony? Traje la fiesta a este lugar para que la disfrutaran de cerca, ¡ah! Pero, ¿quién ordenó un ataque nuclear sobre esta isla? Dime, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses logrado sacar la ojiva hacia el espacio exterior? ─ Volvió a señalar a su alrededor con los ojos. El genio le miró angustiado, como sea tenía razón ─ Yo…sólo experimento. Cuando todo dejó de importarme, cuando vi mi futuro escrito, quise comenzar a experimentar. Tal vez jamás sea un rey, ni un amo del mundo, pero yo…ya no tengo miedo a lo que sucederá, de hecho, ¡estoy emocionado de estar aquí ─ de nuevo esa sonrisa lunática y dentuda!

─ ¡Estás completamente loco! ─ molesto, echó a andar de nuevo.

─ ¡Sí!, loco de remate, pero… ¡no fue de mi mente de la que salió toda esta mierda! ─ se mordió levemente la lengua entre los incisivos, mientras alzaba ambas cejas, sin borrarse la sonrisa ladina.

─ Bueno, ¡por lo menos no hay tráfico! O, ¿cuándo habías visto un Manhattan tan pacifico? ─ el sarcasmo que aminoraba las amargas sensaciones hizo reír a Loki, quién echó a caminar tras él.

Anduvieron un rato en silencio, apretando el paso todo lo que podían, doblando esquinas cuando debían hacerlo. En una de esas, volvieron a toparse con una procesión de, al menos, una veintena de moribundos que se arrastraban semidesnudos, casi desechos por esa lepra radiactiva. El hombre de hierro se crispó sin poder evitarlo. Por el contrario, Loki los observó con una indiferencia apenas matizada con lástima. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles mientras todos aquellos agonizantes pasaban a su alrededor, con sus pieles enrojecidas, sus cabellos carbonizados e hirsutos, casi todos ciegos. Loki sólo tragó espeso al momento que uno chocó contra él, intentando pedir auxilio con quejidos inteligibles que escapaban apenas de sus labios, con sus manos queriendo asirse de sus ropas. Otro más, que parecía haber sido una mujer, se topó contra un Tony Stark rígido como una tabla, cuando está se aferró a su disfraz de monje, rogando, implorando con esos mismos quejidos, vestigios de voz, por una ayuda que no podrían proporcionarle. Como ninguno de los dos se alejaba de ellos, Loki sacó de su bota la daga sinuosa aún manchada, y con ella cortó de tajó el cuello del infeliz agonizante, cuya sangre aún tenía suficiente fuerza para salir disparada contra el semidiós quien sólo cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro, luego, fue hasta la mujer que se aferraba al millonario, y con un golpe brutal, la desnucó para dejarla caer al suelo.

─ Qué… ¿qué haces?

─ ¡Tú lo llamas eutanasia! Y lamento no haber traído un arma más práctica para darle paz a todos esos, ¡vámonos!

Tony prosiguió tragando amargo y espeso, aturdido, afectado. Rato después, cuando ya caminaban a través de la Quinta Avenida, vislumbraron a unos cuantos metros una catedral de San Patricio herida, desgajada, pero cuyas góticas torres aún se mantenían en pie; cuyas campañas pendientes por apenas una cadena herrumbrada, tañían al compás del viento. Tony se detuvo ante esa vista fantasmagórica de sus memorias de niño, de cuando la nana Consuelo (católica devota) solía llevarlo a ese templo, a veces por las tardes, cuando acudía a escuchar misa, rezar el rosario o hacer oración. En ese momento no se preguntó porque, sólo sintió el irremediablemente deseo de entrar, y así lo hizo. Avanzó con pasos agiles, seguido de Loki quien le preguntaba que se supone que iba a buscar allí. El magnate no respondió, caminó hasta el portón de madera hecho pedazos, por entre el cual pasó a gatas. Dentro halló restos del mobiliario, las paredes ajadas, las imágenes de los santos hechas pedazos contra la loseta fracturada, el altar bajo capas y capas de polvo, y una extraña semi oscuridad atenuada por la luz tenebrosa que entraba a través de la cúpula a punto de derrumbarse, por los vitrales remolidos cuya padecería multicolor se esparcía en cada rincón. Tony pasó saliva antes de dar más pasos sobre fragmentos de escombros que crujían bajo sus pies, sorteando la destrucción lo más que pudo, observando a su alrededor como si quisiera obtener un solaz de entre sus recuerdos de niño, cuando la nana tomaba asiento en alguna banca, y él curioseaba por los escondrijos del frío edificio, por entre las bancas, en el apartado de la pila bautismal o el sagrario.

─ ¿Para qué vinimos aquí? ─ preguntó el dios del engaño mirando, como Tony, a todos lados ─ un templo midgardiano del dios sin nombre…─ musitó.

─ No lo sé ─ se encogió de hombros, con la mirada perdida, a punto de quebrarse ─ creo que vine a buscar algo que…ya no podré hallar.

─ ¿El paraíso perdido? ─ Tony se volvió a mirar, mientras Loki se tomaba una fotografía a sí mismo, una donde el mismo Tony también alcanzaba a salir ─ no te sientas tan especial, Stark, todos tenemos uno así, esa época lejana, sólo existente en nuestras memorias, ¡de cuando fuimos tan felices! Como jamás volveremos a serlo ─ Loki se cruzó de brazos, suspiró profundamente mirando hacia el altar de querubines desfigurados, pensando, rememorando tal vez, en esa época de felicidad y vida pura, cuando era sólo un niño que jugaba a la orilla de un lago cristalino situado a las afueras de la capital asgardiana, desde donde podía contemplarse el dorado palacio de Odín fulgurar destellos al atardecer, y él creía que era hijo de alguien, y pensaba que era hermano de alguien, heredero de algo...

"Creo que, en algún momento de tu vida, perdiste la llave de la felicidad", Tony recordó las palabras del coronel Rhodes. Maldita sea, ¡tenía razón! Después de un suspiro, dio media vuelta estando dispuesto a salir, cuando algo llamó su atención, un viejo estante donde solían colocar las gacetas apostólicas, el diario publicado por la catedral, folletos, y por supuesto, algunos diarios de circulación nacional a los que la administración estaba suscrita. Su acuciante curiosidad lo llevó hasta donde alcanzaba a distinguir los papeles esparcidos por el suelo, entre restos de bancas destruidas trató de recolectarlos como pudo. Loki, al ver lo que intentaba, siguió su ejemplo, sabía que buscaba información.

Pasquines, folletos, gacetas de la escuela dominical, cosas así cogían del suelo, para volver a abandonarlas, hasta que Tony se encontró con los restos de un ejemplar del _New York Times_ , fechado con el año del dos mil veintitantos…justo entonces no se podía distinguir bien la fecha, pero al leer el encabezado de la primera plana, no pudo evitar que un rictus gélido, más aún que ese perpetuo inverno nuclear, le quebrara a traición por lo que dos espesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras su puño estrujaba el maltrecho diario.

El dios del engaño se le acercó, de su mano quitó el diario, lo extendió para leerlo: AMÉRICA A LA GUERRA. Decía el titular, debajo una nota a ocho columnas ilustrada con una imagen del Capitolio, donde se informaba que se había atizado la gran guerra entre las naciones. Y Loki leía acerca de un panorama que hasta ese año nadie hubiera vislumbrado en Midgard, ¡Todo lo que leía le resultaba muy extraño!

─ ¡Ay, Stark, siempre tienes que ser tan detallista en todo!… Bueno, supongo que es defecto de genios ─ refiriéndose incluso a él mismo, mientras rasgaba la primera plana del diario y la guardaba doblada en un bolsillo de su chaqueta ─ aunque tampoco tenías que exagerar…Stark, ¿me estás escuchando?

No, no lo estaba escuchando, ahora estaba de rodillas, llorando como un niño pequeño sobre el suelo cubierto de polvo. Loki hizo rodar los ojos, se acercó.

─ ¡Ya está bien, Stark! Levántate y vámonos de aquí… ¡odio ver llorar a la gente! ─ pero el magnate parecía no escucharlo, tenía la cabeza cacha y los brazos caídos ─ ¡Stark! ─ le tocó el hombro, entonces él volteó a mirarlo, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mientras que…un hilillo de sangre resbalaba desde nariz. El millonario se puso de pie sin dejar de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero también la sangre, hizo un gesto de extrañeza similar al de Loki, cuando vio sus dedos manchados.

─ Esto… ¿qué está pasando? ─ se preguntó Tony, volteó a ver a semidiós, y de su nariz también comenzaba a escurrir un hilillo de sangre.

Al sentir el líquido, Loki rápidamente se llevó la mano al rostro, miró su palma pintada de carmesí, luego clavó su mirada aguda sobre el magnate: ─ Stark, ¡creo que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos!

Por toda contestación, Tony apartó la vista de él, echando a andar, pero visiblemente perturbado.

─ ¡No tenías por qué ser tan exacto! ─ y la sangre seguía manando de ambos, hasta que Tony comenzó a toser, tuvo que agacharse para resistir, y manchas rojas fueron arrojadas al suelo ─ ¡nos estamos envenenando, con un demonio! Lo empeoras, Stark, ¡esto no estaba en el trato! ─ ahora Loki sí que estaba empezando a asustarse, ambos lo estaban.

─ ¡Vámonos de aquí! ─ dijo Tony con aplomo, ante la expectativa de perecer, dispuesto a luchar por tomar la rienda de sus emociones de nuevo. Salieron a prisa de la catedral para echar a correr con fuerza sobre la avenida, en dirección a la mansión, bajo el viento que embravecía; los escombros y despojos que se zangoloteaban; el fétido olor a muerte que se impregnaba con fiereza, y la hemorragia que no se detenía. Loki maldijo no poder hacer una teletransportación en esa dimensión, ya lo había estado intentando sin conseguirlo hasta ahora.

Avanzaban por las cuadras lo más rápido que podían, sorteaban el cascajo y los escombros desperdigados, mientras el dios del engaño se esforzaba en conjurar sus poderes a pesar de la repentina fatiga que estaba sintiendo; de la hemorragia que intentaba detener con las mangas de su propia ropa, y ahora un dolor de cabeza agudo. Si eso sentía él que era un _jotnar_ , ¿cómo estaría el humano, Tony Stark? Loki volteó a mirarlo, ahora había aminorado considerablemente la marcha, pero luchaba por mantenerla, estaba limpiándose la cara con las mangas del suéter que llevaba al cuello, lucía agotado, mareado, de repente se dobló sobre sí mismo, tuvo que agarrarse el abdomen pues comenzó a volver el estómago.

─ ¡Maldita sea! ─ agregó Loki al ver ante sus ojos, alzarse una barrera gigantesca de arenisca. Corrió hacia Tony que acababa de regurgitar, lo tomó de un brazo ─ ¡voy a intentar hacer una teletransportación! ─ el midgardiano asintió, el semidiós hizo uso de toda su concentración, poder y fuerza para lograrlo. A la par que un halo de luz los rodeaba, la monstruosa tormenta de polvo de hormigón y concreto color marrón avanzó para comenzar engullirlo todo. Después de casi un minuto, Loki logró desaparecer de allí, luego reaparecer de golpe, justo enfrente del 890 de la Quinta Avenida, donde rápidamente ambos enfocaron la vista para mirar del otro lado de la calle.

─ ¡Ay no! ─ exclamó Tony, aun teniendo problemas para mantenerse erguido ─ ¡esto tiene que ser una broma!

La manzana, todas las casonas de la Avenida entera, habían sido devastadas casi hasta sus cimientos, tan sólo fragmentos de bardas y paredones a medio pulverizar se mantenían en pie. A sus espaldas, el _Central Park_ era un desierto seco y arrasado donde sólo yacían girones de plantas, troncos secos y polvaredas.

─ Tal vez sea algo por el estilo … ─ agregó el dios del engaño, dando algunos pasos al frente con la vista fija allí, en el terreno desolado donde se supone que debía estar una opulenta mansión, pero comenzando a cavilar. Tony le miró atentamente, dando esos mismos pasos, cuando de repente, un sonido totalmente atípico interrumpió su soledad. Era el timbre del teléfono público que, milagrosamente, sobrevivía apenas en la contra esquina de donde había estado la mansión. Ambos voltearon a mirarse con suma extrañeza, pero fue Tony quien se aproximó lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas fatigadas, hasta ese gabinete cuya base casi quebrada, inclinada a unos cincuenta grados resistía antes de caer por completo al suelo.

─ ¿Hola? ─ dijo fuerte y claro Tony al descolgar el auricular, escuchó una respiración profunda y pesada del otro lado ─ ¡hola!

Loki le dio alcance, le pidió a señas que le dejara escuchar también.

─ Te estoy esperando…─ una voz cavernosa, escalofriante que se sentía como si pudiera taladrar un abismo en los adentros, luego … nada. El silencio después del tono de línea muerta.

─ ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! ─ exclamó Tony mirando el auricular como si este fuera a darle alguna respuesta.

─ Yo conozco esa voz… es la misma que habla desde el daguerrotipo a la entrada de la biblioteca. ─ Tony le miró sorprendido─ es sólo que nunca le pusiste la suficiente atención, ¡no! Espera, no creo que tengas las facultades para escucharlo…

─ ¡Ah, no me jodas! ─ negando con la cabeza comenzó a dar pasos sin rumbo ─ ¡Qué sorpresa! Notaste otros peligros en mi casa y no me advertiste, ¿por qué no me sorprende?, ¡¿y ahora qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?! ¡No hay una maldita mansión por la cual regresar!

─ Es porque tenemos la visión incorrecta…

─ ¡Visión incorrecta! Pero si nos estamos envenenando con está radiación, ¡no vayas a salir ahora con que nada de esto es real!

─ Es real porque queremos que sea real…Pero el "amigo" de la llamada telefónica lo ha puesto en claro, es obvio que podemos llegar a la mansión ─ acto seguido cerró los ojos, comenzó a recitar un encantamiento en una lengua desconocida y muerta, mientras movía las manos de forma circular, cuando un portal de luz verdosa se abrió ─ vamos a ver a donde nos lleva ─ sin saber a ciencia cierta el destino, Loki saltó al interior de aquel circulo brillante.

─ ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí! ─ Tony hizo lo mismo, cuando terminó de atravesar, el circulo se cerró a sus espaldas.

Ante ellos, una visión que contrastaba completamente con la que habían dejado atrás, pero no por ello menos extraña. El cielo plomizo, la atmosfera oxidada, la ventisca radioactiva, la destrucción habían desaparecido, ahora se hallaban en una calle impoluta, grisácea, callada, espectral y artificiosa, pero que igualmente resaltaba por su pavorosa soledad donde ni un solo perro, o insecto de la noche (ya no una persona) emitía el menor de los sonidos. Era de noche, o al menos eso parecía. Las farolas instaladas a lo largo de la acera, (hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a ver), estaban encendidas con luces tímidas que parpadeaban trémulas.

─ ¿Y ahora qué? ─ se preguntó Tony mientras se levantaba de ese asfalto nuevo, impecable, como si nada hubiera pasado o pasara por encima de él.

─ Vamos a entrar ─ sentenció Loki terminando de tomar otra fotografía, antes de caminar hacia donde la famosa mansión se alzaba. Estaba en obra negra.

Ambos echaron a andar hacia la casona a la cual le faltaba pintura, casi la mitad de las piezas de cancelería y aplanado, también faltaba la tapia, las rejas, y el jardín. Era como un cascaron hueco que se antojaba un mausoleo, pero lucía tal y como en aquel viejo daguerrotipo. Subieron por la escalinata, echaron a andar por la vereda adoquinada, sin embargo: ─ No creo que podamos, ni sea prudente entra por la puerta─ dijo el magnate.

─ Creo que tienes razón ─ miró a su alrededor buscando una opción

─ Podemos entrar por el sótano, ¡vamos! ─ Stark echó a trotar, pero agazapadamente, hasta llegar a la parte trasera por donde sabía que se hallaba una escotilla que daba acceso al sótano de tres pisos, pero antes de que doblara la última esquina, algo lo hizo detenerse en seco ─ ¡tssss!

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó susurrando el dios del engaño. Por toda respuesta, Tony le señaló hacia la escotilla que en ese momento se abría de golpe. De ella salieron media docena de hombretones vestidos con toscos monos y overoles de lona. A sus espaldas llevaban sendas herramientas de trabajo. Ninguno hablaba ni hacia sonido alguno. Tony y Loki se agazaparon detrás de una pila de cascajo abandonada. Entonces los hombres pasaron a dos escasos metros de ellos, lo suficiente para que pudieran observarlos mejor. Al hacerlo, pudieron apreciar sus caras sin rostro, ajados por una cantidad inverosímil de tiempo; parecían erosionados como los suelos de un desierto; sus ojos, cuencas vaciadas, profundas y oscuras, no había facciones, ni bocas.

Ambos "intrusos" se miraron las caras ante aquella visión, demás está decir que recocían en sus ropas antiguas, a los obreros retratados.

─ Ahora sí estamos en un verdadero territorio de fantasmas ─ dijo Loki con voz queda─ después de todo, ¿qué es una vieja fotografía, si no eso? ─ se encogió de hombros.

Tony le miró de nuevo como se mira un bicho rarísimo, antediluviano. Sacudió la cabeza y a hurtadillas avanzaron hasta la escotilla de madera, por debajo de la cual, entraron al fin a la mansión Stark, aunque fuera la de finales del siglo XIX.

Una vez dentro de la penumbra, Loki encendió la pantalla del móvil, para que su luz blanca pudiera guiarles.

─ Es una fortuna que me sepa estos sótanos de memoria, ¡aquí solía jugar al escondite cuando era niño! Nadie los conoce mejor que yo ─ aseguró el magnate quien pidió a Loki el dispositivo ─ prometo no terminarme tu batería.

─ Esa es una buena idea…es nuestra única fuente de luz aquí abajo, y Stark, cuida de no hacer demasiado ruido.

El aludido asintió, por fortuna llevaba puestos unos zapatos deportivos que amortiguaban el sonido, no así las suelas rígidas de las botas de Loki, quien prefirió descalzarse y echárselas al cuello, amarradas por las agujetas. Aun así, sus pasos no podían evitar crujir sobre la duela de ese, el primer sótano de otros dos niveles debajo de ellos. Sus huellas iban marcándose por encima de los restos de aserrín y cemento que la construcción había dejado, pero el dios del engaño las iba borrando con un ademán de magia.

A través de pasillos y corredores olorosos a pintura, barniz y cemento, Tony guiaba ese viaje hacia la superficie: ─ ¿Y qué va a pasar si aún no hay ningún maldito modo de regresar aun estando aquí?

─ No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo…

─ En sí, ¿cómo será que regresemos?

─ Así como vinimos…a través de un espejo.

─ ¿Y sí no hay ninguno aún?

─ Créeme, ¡lo habrá! Si no, no hubiera sido posible esa transportación.

─ Y su cruzamos a través de un espejo en esta casa, ¿por qué estábamos tan lejos?

─ Una variación del espacio. Los viajes interdimensionales siempre son inciertos, Stark.

─ Bueno, ya llegamos a la caldera ─ señaló un rincón de esa ala a donde acaban de entrar, donde efectivamente se hallaba la caldera, pero mucho más nueva de lo que él la recordaba, lo que, es más, ni siquiera había sido instalada del todo, pero ya había reservas de leña apiladas por doquier─ ahora sólo hay que subir por esa escalinata.

Que era una de peldaños sencillos hechos de madera, al finalizar había una puerta por la que finalmente se llegaba a la planta baja de la casona. Ambos iban subiendo, cuando de repente, un sonido los obligó a detenerse.

─ ¡Tsssss! ─ de nuevo Tony a Loki, el cual sólo asintió, pues al igual que el magnate, había escuchado pasos por encima del nivel de su cabeza.

Tan sólo se quedaron quietos, cada uno sobre un escalón, prestando toda la atención que podían. Los pasos iban a venían, esos pasos pesados que arrancaban polvo de las duelas sobre sus cabezas, luego voces, voces inteligibles de hombres, dos, tal vez tres, que estaban charlando. Después de un rato, los pasos y las voces se alejaron, por lo cual Tony, quien sentía como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración al vilo, dejó escapar su tensión en un largo suspiró.

─ ¡Vamos! ─ dijo para que, a sus espaldas, el dios del engaño lo siguiera. Cuando alcanzaron el final de la escalinata, Tony volvió a contener la respiración con el pomo del picaporte entre su mano aún punzante por el tajo infligido, más sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que habían dejado de sangrar por la nariz, de sentir arenisca en los pulmones. El proceso de envenenamiento no sólo se había detenido, se había revertido, como suele pasar cuando se supera un terror a fuerza de descubrir que nunca fue real. Pero, ante la expectativa de lo desconocido como estaban, el único pensamiento que acudía a sus mentes era hallar la salida de esa realidad de terrores inciertos.

Pues bien, la puerta cedió cuando Tony hizo girar el picaporte, luego se hallaron moviéndose agazapadamente sobre las duelas, sin embargo, Loki se hallaba intranquilo, temía poder ser visto, pero también temía lanzar un hechizo de invisibilidad que sólo los hiciera más vulnerables, tomando en cuenta, que ahora lo terrorífico no era la soledad _quasi_ total que habían experimentado momentos antes, en medio del invierno nuclear, donde procesiones de vivos casi muertos no podían más que asustarlos, ahora se hallaban en el territorio de la misma presencia que los había atraído a sus dominios.

Como un autómata andaba Loki que no se dio cuenta que arribaron al lugar donde se hallaba la trabe, donde en otra realidad, había empotrado un espejo que los había engullido en una fría noche de Halloween. Stark, ansioso como estaba de escapar, se adelantó cuatro pasos rezando que el espejo estuviera allí. Loki lo miró levantar la mirada, allí, en el mismo lugar donde se le había ocurrido coquetear con Wanda Maximoff, e imprudentemente, había mal puesto el paño sobre el espejo, "pero, ¡¿cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido?!"

─ ¿Qué crees? ─ dijo Tony como un bobo.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡No hay ni puto rastro de espejo!

─ ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ─ refunfuñó el asgardiano, metiendo las manos a la chaqueta, frunciendo el ceño, pensando en el engorro que supondría sortear el peligro para buscar un espejo en toda la casona, porque claro, ¡el amo de esa pesadilla no iba a dejárselas tan fácil!, ¿verdad?

─ ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

─ Lo lógico, ¡buscar! ─ y apretó el paso, lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo ─ ¿tienes alguna idea de donde podría haber un espejo

─ En el ático, tal vez…

─ ¡Andando!

Surcaron la aparente calma de la mansión con franca rapidez y disimulo, como deseando ser dos ráfagas de viento, invisibles, sutiles, incorpóreas para que nadie fuera capaz de percatarse de su presencia, mientras se cuidaban de esas voces desperdigadas que de cuando en cuando lograban escucharse en el eco de las habitaciones desnudas y vacías, no fueran a acercárseles demasiado, pues ni el mismo dios brujo estaba seguro de que nadie pudiese advertirlos, de hecho rogaba ser tan invisible para ellos, como esos seres fantasmales lo eran en la dimensión donde en ese mismo momento, en esa misma casona, unos horrorizados y estupefactos vengadores habían descolgado el daguerrotipo de su pared, y le observan con un azoro desesperado, como si aquello contuviera el mismísimo itinerario del día del juicio final.

Allí estaban Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, el teniente coronel James Rhodes y Thor, hijo de Odin, contemplando aquel vetusto retrato en el que, sin lógica alguna, acababan de ver pasar a Tony Stark y a Loki, y luego desaparecer por un extremo.

─ Si no lo hubiéramos visto todos con nuestros propios ojos, diría que ya me volví loco de atar ─ expresó el coronel Rhodes, con un desconcierto descorazonado, a lo que todos asintieron, mirándose las caras, quebrándose la sesera, sin tener la menor idea de que era lo que podían hacer.

─ Creo que no habrá más remedio que esperar a que hallen alguna manera de volver ─ dijo Thor, rascándose la blonda coronilla.

─ ¿Y si alguien intentara seguirlos? ─ planteo Natasha

─ ¿Quierres intentarrlo tú? ─ preguntó Wanda

─ Creo que si pudiera lo haría…

─ Sin embargo, aquello fue obra de una magia demasiado negra y poderosa, y no queda aquí ningún hechicero. ─ agregó Thor.

─ Y no es que podamos ir en busca de uno, o llamarlo como se llama un doctor ─ reflexionó el coronel rascándose la barbilla.

─ ¡Qué cosa más extraña! ─ dijo Natasha quien odiaba sentirse tan impotente ─ lo primero que se me antojaría hacer es quemar este maldito retrato y olvidarme del asunto, sin embargo, Tony está allí adentro.

─ También está mi hermano ─ interrumpió Thor.

─ Por eso mismo lo quemaría ─ agregó Natasha sin ocultar el desprecio que sentía por el dios del engaño.

Thor suspiró profundamente, aturdido por esa situación, miró a todos lados de esa bella biblioteca donde se hallaban como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta. A sus espaldas, en el sillón en cuyo respaldo se recargaba, vio el viejo libro de su hermano abandonado sobre un cojín. Con pesadumbre lo tomó entre las manos, lo hojeó deseando al menos ser la mitad de intelectual que era su hermano, para así conocer esas lenguas muertas y poder hallar una solución a ese problema. Pero entonces, estando allí sumido en su profunda consternación, Thor tuvo una epifanía, repentina y extraña, como aquella que lo llevó a mirar al futuro una vez, como esa que lo inspiró a crear un ser nuevo a partir de una gema de infinito. "¡No seré tan inteligente como tú, hermano, ¡pero creo que puedo ayudarte!" Y sin decir más, dejó el grimorio donde lo había hallado para salir corriendo de la biblioteca por segunda vez en la noche, en dirección hacia esa puerta debajo de la escalera donde, casi una hora antes, Tony estaba caminando sonámbulo.

─ ¡Thor, espera! ─ dijo Natasha antes de seguirlo. Lo mismo hicieron Wanda y el coronel, llamando a voces al asgardiano quien no pensaba en otra cosa más que en poner en marcha ese plan ingenuo y desesperado para hallar a ese hermano suyo presente en esa casona, sí, pero en otra realidad, en otro tiempo donde, junto a Tony, trataban de hallar un sendero por el cual regresar.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Actualizando el 16 de diciembre, fecha en que los señores Stark fueron asesinados, qué cosas, no? LOL

Este...justo al inicio, la primera escena, hallarán que me inspiré en una peli que trata el tema de un ataque nuclear, los cinéfilos de hueso colorado, sabrán de cual se trata.

See you


End file.
